Changing Lives
by CSIGeekFan
Summary: Hodges life changes dramatically when tragedy strikes. I still can't believe I'm writing this, but it's a Wedges fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: T (just to be on the safe side)

**Pairing**: Hodges/Wendy

**Summary**: Hodges life changes dramatically when tragedy strikes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI – I am just borrowing the characters owned by CBS/Paramount, and making up a couple on my own.

**A/N**: There's not a lot out there about Hodges, so I'm making something up, and making him actually human.

**Changing Lives**

**Chapter 1 – Who Are You?**

_I should have cleared it first,_ David Hodges thought, walking into the lab. Stopping off at the receptionist's desk, he asked Judy, "I have a couple of visitors. Do they need badges?"

Sitting at the tall desk, she hadn't seen Hodges walk in, and looking around, she didn't see any visitors, until she noticed him nervously looking down. Peering over the edge of the desk, she saw the infant in a car seat, and a little boy, maybe four or five years of age holding a blanket and sucking his thumb. Smiling, she said, "I don't think so. I think you're fine for those two."

Feeling tired, and all his age, he smiled grimly in return and picked up the car seat and made his way to his lab. While the baby slept on, the little boy tentatively said, "Uncle Dave, is this your work now?"

"Yeah, Davey, we're in my office now. This is where I work."

He hadn't seen the looks on everyone's faces as he'd carted the children down the hall to the Trace lab. Normally, he would have snuck them to his lair. _Hell, normally I would never have them here_, he thought Having been gone for several weeks, dealing with memorials, burials, and the hundreds of other details left to him by his sister and her husband, the emotional and mental fatigue pushed him off his game and he just felt too drained to care.

He knew he had to be at work – he'd taken too much time off already. It was his unlucky day, though, as the therapeutic babysitter he'd had lined up ended up with strep throat, and he had no idea what to do with the kids. So, as he checked the baby yet again, making sure she was snug in the pink blanket, he rubbed his eyes. It was going to be a long night, and he still had to contend with Grissom and Catherine, which wouldn't be easy. Sitting at his desk, he muttered to himself, contemplating the best way to steer any conversation in his favor. Looking at him, no one would even guess how close Hodges was to outright losing it.

When he felt a small tug on his sleeve, he looked at the little boy, and gently pulled the thumb from the boy's mouth thinking, _he hasn't sucked his thumb for two years, and Emily had a hell of a time breaking that habit._ "Davey, it's not good for your teeth to suck your thumb, okay?"

When the little boy's eyes welled, Hodges kissed his forehead, and asked, "Can you color me a picture?" Reaching into the baby's bag, he pulled out crayons and a couple of coloring books, and watched the little brown haired moppet grin.

Catherine watched the exchange from the hallway, surprised at how sweet and… gentle Hodges seemed to be with his young charge. Stepping forward, she quietly said, "Hodges," and signaled him to join her in the hall. Making sure he had sight of the children, he stepped out. "Who are they?" she asked, nodding towards the kids.

"Um… " he said, trying to figure out the best way out of this mess, "Trust me, they're nothing to worry about," he said nonchalantly, and tried to steer Catherine's attention away. Grabbing some papers off his desk, he tried to divert her by handing her some reports, saying, "I think these are yours, left by my fill-in. Let me know if you have any questions," and prayed his tone of dismissal would sink in.

It had absolutely no effect. Instead, she crossed her arms and said, "Hodges. I want you to explain who you have there, and why they're in the lab."

Blowing out a breath, Hodges averted his face, blinked his eyes to clear them, and drew in a rapid breath. Finally, he faced her an indifferently said, "The boy is David. The baby is Madeline – my niece and nephew."

"You can't babysit them in the office, Hodges," Catherine stated. "We can't have kids running around here."

"I don't have anything else I can do with them," he said, dejectedly, giving up. Softly, his voice barely audible, "I don't know what to do. The babysitter canceled."

Realizing something was more than off, Catherine looked at the usually obnoxious, ass-kissing Trace analyst and quietly asked, "What's going on, Hodges? Where are their parents?"

Catherine had seen eyes go bleak and empty before from shocking sorrow, but not in the manner Hodges' did in that moment – with such barren waves of grief. Shear blankness crossed through them, and her sudden feeling of dread became justified when he replied, "Dead. They're dead."

Holding back the tears, he looked at the ceiling and pushed down on the bile rising in his throat. Swallowing, and taking a couple of deep breaths to control the buzzing in his head, he finally met her eyes, feeling totally sober, attempting to disengage himself while he explained. "My sister and her husband were killed by a drunk driver several weeks ago. That's why I've been gone." Nodding toward the kids he said, "I had everything lined up, but my babysitter got sick tonight." His voice detached, his face restrained, he asked, "Just one day? I'll have them in my line of sight at all times. I'll figure something out for tomorrow night. I just… I need to work."

When he felt her hand on his shoulder, he flinched, expecting the worst and just not knowing what to do anymore. He was surprised to see the smile on her face, "They're cute kids, David. Keep them in the break room. We can't have them near the evidence." At his puzzled expression, she said, "We don't have a lot to do in Trace today, and I'll be around for paperwork then court. If anything comes in requiring your attention, page me. I'll watch them."

As Catherine walked away, David called, "Catherine?" When she turned her head to look at him, he asked, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

A sad smile on her face she replied, "I understand grief – sometimes the best way to handle it is on the job," leaving a confused Hodges in her wake. Looking through the window of the Trace lab, she watched the small dark haired boy color, and met Hodges' gaze again, and for the first time in weeks, he felt a small amount of the constant pressure in his chest hiss out as if a fissure had opened.

Making his way to crouch next to the little boy, he watched the baby's brown eyes pop open and her face scrunch a bit. Reaching out a hand to stroke her face, his eyes turned to meet the little boy's and he said, "We're going to go to another room. Can you carry your coloring stuff?" When the little boy nodded, Hodges picked up the now squirming bundle in her car seat and the trio made their way to the break room.

Over the next twenty minutes, nearly every lab tech and CSI made their way into the break room purportedly for coffee refills, but Hodges knew better. The gossip had spread, and everyone wanted a peek, although everyone left him alone. His stance alone was enough to shout 'Stay the hell away from us'. Eventually, he was paged to Trace, and called upon Catherine's aide.

Walking into the break room, she asked, "Is there anything special I should know?"

"Maddie is sleeping off and on. I just changed her, so she should be fine. She'll want to eat in a couple of hours. Davey finally passed out on the couch, but he may wake up and be disoriented and upset," Hodges said. Running his hand over the little boy's short hair, he added, "He doesn't sleep well anymore, so if he wakes up please let me know right away." With one last look, he headed to his lab.

He was in the midst of processing some fibers an hour later when he heard screaming. Running down the hall, he rammed into Grissom, grunted and spun, and made his way rapidly inside the break room. When Davey saw him, his struggles against Catherine became more intense. Looking up, she let go of the little boy and watched him launch at Hodges.

Picking him up, Hodges spoke in hushed tones, cooing to the boy, and whispering words of comfort, until the sobs broke and the boy's breathing evened out. It was the devastation she saw in man and little boy that had Catherine laying a hand on Hodges' shoulder again – in an attempt to sooth. "He woke up screaming for his mom. When I told him she wasn't here, he went ballistic," she told him.

Nodding, Hodges closed his eyes and responded, "It's not the first time." Laying the little boy back on the couch, he said, "Davey, it's sleep time, okay? Close your eyes." Slowly, he rubbed small circles on the boy's stomach, until Davey's eyes closed. For several minutes, Hodges sat next to his nephew, with a hand on the boy's chest, feeling the breath even out and deepen to a rhythmic sleep.

Still crouched, Hodges laid his head in his hands as sheer exhaustion swept over him, and he muttered, "Maybe I shouldn't be here. I don't know. God, maybe I made a mistake." He murmured softly to himself, "Maybe I'm not good enough to raise them."

When she responded, "Sure you are, David," he winced and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling like an idiot, thinking _I'm such a damn moron. I can't seem to keep my mouth shut_.

Catherine had a feeling she was seeing the real David Hodges for the first time, and pulled up a chair. Indicating for him to sit she asked, "Were you named guardian in their will?" At his nod, she continued, "Then it seems _they_ thought you were good enough."

A mirthless laugh passing his lips as a feeling of abstract failure overwhelmed him, Hodges replied, "I know what people think of me around here. I'm not stupid or deaf." Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as techs blushed and moved away from the break room door and down the hall to their labs – except Wendy who stood unobtrusively on the other side of the hall from the doorway, leaning against a wall.

"I never expected to have them," he told Catherine, indicating the sleeping children. A sudden smile on his lips and softness in his eyes, he added, "I love them more than anything, though. I'd do anything for them."

The frown overtook his face and he muttered, "How am I going to give them a good life?"

"Believe it or not, David, everyone around here respects what you do," Grissom said standing just inside the break room. He realized he'd never actually said that to any of his employees who worked so hard to process the CSI evidence. "Rapid changes take time. So does grief."

A grin quirking her lips up, Catherine added, "Your sense of humor could use a little work, but… I think you'll do okay by these two."

Glancing at the clock, he smiled. At Catherine's questioning gaze, he said, "She'll be waking up in less than an hour to eat."

"I've got my paperwork with me, so I'm good for a couple of hours," Catherine said. "If you show me where her bottle is, I'll feed her when she stirs."

"No. Please," Hodges stammered, blushing slightly. In a soft murmur, he said, "Page me. I like feeding her. It's our uncle/niece time together."

Glancing over at Davey, she asked, "Will he wake up like that again?"

"No, I don't think so," Hodges smiled sadly, kissing the little boy's head. "He'll probably sleep through the night now. He usually wakes up once in the middle of the night to check and make sure Maddie and I are okay – that I haven't disappeared into the ground and taken his sister with me."

"How old are they?" Catherine asked, and watched the Trace tech's pale face gain some color.

"Davey's almost five. Maddie's five months," he replied. "Emily – my sister – they were her miracles. After every doctor told her she couldn't have kids, she had these two." Laughing, he added, "She and Bryce were thrilled with Davey, who they named after me. They were stunned by Maddie, who they named after our baby sister."

Meeting Catherine's gaze, he soberly stated, "I can't thank you enough for this. It's gotten hard to be at home. I need to be busy, but then everything fell apart tonight, and I needed to bring them with me."

As Hodges was about to exit into the hall, Catherine quietly asked, "Have you thought about counseling?" and she nodded toward Davey.

The stressed smile indicated the emotion coursing through him, when Hodges replied, "He's already in counseling. The babysitter specializes in trauma therapy, which he needs." At her questioning look, he murmured, "He was in the car. He watched them die." On a long sigh, he turned to head back to his lab.

Walking past Grissom, he muttered, "Sorry for running into you," to hear the reply, "Hodges, if you need more time off… just let me know." Unsure of what else to say to him, Grissom watched Hodges make his way down to his lab, as Wendy followed him at a sedate pace.

In his lab, Hodges laid his head on his arms, squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to clear the blurriness, and let out a long breath. He jumped when he felt the hand rest on the back of his neck, and spun in his chair, nearly knocking Wendy over.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"Of course. Don't you have work to do?" he retorted, turning and pretending to be busy.

Ignoring the obvious dismissal in his voice, she said, "Hey – I said it before and I'll say it again. You're pretty dumb for a smart guy." When his neck tinged pink, she smiled softly, and said, "I want to help, okay? Tell me what I can do."

On a harsh laugh, he replied, "Find me a babysitter for tomorrow night who isn't going to totally freak out when Davey starts screaming. Get me someone who can handle a traumatized child in the middle of the night, and can hold the baby when she cries. Can you do that?"

Peering back into his microscope, he adjusted the view, not really seeing anything, but tried to ignore the brunette who often invaded his thoughts at odd moments.

"I'll watch them tomorrow – it's my night off. But, I think I'd better be at your place, because Davey probably needs familiar things around him," she said, taking charge. When he tilted his head, watching her out of the corner of his eyes, she continued, "Not to worry, I can handle a baby." Challenging him, she raised her eyebrows and said, "Unless you don't trust me."

Feeling partially trapped, he opened his mouth to tell her to leave him alone, and instead found himself saying, "You'd do that?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling at him. This time, when she laid her hand on his back, he took it for the comfort in which it was meant.

"Thanks," he choked out, forcing himself to face away from her – not wanting especially her or anyone else to see the tears that welled in his eyes and threatened to spill over.

As she watched him try to gain control of himself, she was struck by the thought; _do I even really know him?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Okay, it took awhile to write, as I've got quite a few stories going simultaneously.

Disclaimer – I own very little in life. I'd like to own more, though.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_What the hell was I thinking,_ Hodges railed to himself, frantically digging through his normally ordered living room. Looking at the clock, seeing the time, he sped up. The exhaustion that always sat so close gave way to a small burst of energy as resolve made its way forward.

Stepping on a stack of Lego toys, "Shit!" escaped his lips and he quickly looked around. He knew the kids lay sound asleep in bed, but at the same time still felt tentative around them. He also recalled the last time he swore around Davey, he'd been two and ended up repeating the word over and over until Hodges thought his sister would kill him.

Grabbing the offending objects from the carpet, he plunked them out in a toy bin in the corner. Hodges plucked two stuffed animals off the couch and tossed them in, suddenly wondering why on earth these rare burst of adrenaline did not seem to last more than a moment.

Sitting heavily, he grabbed a pillow and simply looked around. His normally tidy home was inundated with toys everywhere. The baby's bag lay next to the door, half its contents spilled from Hodges' frantic attempt to find a pacifier.

On the coffee table lay a mess of cheerios and a sippy cup left by Davey hours earlier. Groaning, Hodges looked at the clock once again and realized Wendy would be there in thirty minutes. Huffing out a breath of determination, he scooped up the cereal and grabbed the child's cup when the doorbell rang.

"Son of a bitch," Hodges muttered under his breath, wincing when he realized yet another profanity slipped out. Quickly dumping the contents of his hands in the sink, he made it to the door rapidly to find Wendy standing on his doorstep.

Surprised to find her early, he just stood in the open doorway, his mind going the typical blank when he found himself around her.

"Are you going to let me in?" she asked, smiling in hopes of hiding her nervousness. In the last several hours, Wendy Simms had repeatedly asked herself what had possessed her to make this offer.

It wasn't until the darkness gave way to the lit interior that Wendy got a good look at Hodges, and asked, "Are you sure you're okay to go to work? You look really tired."

"Gee, thanks, Wendy," Hodges dryly replied.

Embarrassed by the state of his house, David began frantically picking up items. Standing in the middle of the living room, his arms full, he looked around and sighed. Feeling defeated, he just dropped everything in the corner of the room, and sat in an armchair. Looking to Wendy, he shook his head and smiled awkwardly.

"Please. Have a seat. I'm not normally this messy…" he trailed off.

"David," Wendy murmured, laying her hand on his arm. "It's okay. I imagine it'll take time to get used to having children here."

"Yeah," he said. "I suppose you're right."

"Hey, why don't you show me around the house," Wendy said, trying to turn his attention.

Standing, he smiled, "Sure," and began describing the layout.

"The living room is near the front door. You saw the kitchen from the living room," he explained. Leading her down the hall, he opened a bedroom door where a crib and a small bed lay on either side of the room, a small child in each. "This is where Davey and Maddie sleep," he whispered. "The diapers, changing table… all of that is over there next to the closet."

A door was wide open across the hall and he murmured, "The bathroom."

Without even thinking about it, he opened the door at the end of the hall and said, "My bedroom," and flushed, thinking, _why am I showing her my bedroom_. "I mean. I doubt you'll be in there. I mean…" and felt heat radiating from his face. Letting out a sigh, he steered Wendy back to the living room.

Knowing it was time to leave, Hodges reluctantly grabbed his coat and stared back down the hall. A slow lungful of air released, and he turned to Wendy with, "Davey will probably wake screaming. He likes to have his stomach rubbed. If he doesn't calm down right away – call me."

Smiling softly, he added, "Maddie will want to be fed in four to five hours. There are bottles of formula in the refrigerator."

"We'll be okay, you know," Wendy said, watching Hodges' eyes soften as he glanced back down the hall once again.

Turning to shut the front door as he left, Hodges stopped, his face a picture of earnestness, "Thanks, Wendy. I honestly don't know what I would have done tonight."

"No problem," Wendy said, the usually present smile still gracing her face. "Go to work."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours into his shift, Ecklie and Grissom stood in front of Hodges, as he started explaining the results of a high profile case. Just seconds into his smug explanation, his cell phone buzzed. Without breaking his concentration, he glanced at the caller ID, and faltered.

Flipping it open on a wave of panic, "What's wrong?" he rasped, and he turned his back on the two men.

When Ecklie opened his mouth to reprimand the Trace tech, Grissom grabbed his arm and sternly shook his head. While Hodges paced in front of his computer, Grissom listened to the one-sided conversation.

"How high?" Hodges asked. Frowning, he stopped and closed his eyes.

"Is she making whimpering noises?" he asked, and released a hiss of relief.

He hadn't had to deal with one of Maddie's ear infections before, but he remembered his sister talking about them. The baby had been born with an ear infection, and they occasionally flared up, but were easily dealt with.

"I keep the kids' medicine in the cupboard over the stove. There's some prescription medicine her doctor gave her for the chronic ear infections she gets. The dropper is in the lid. Give her two drops of it. In the linen closet next to the bathroom is a heating pad. Put it on very low and lay her ear over it," he instructed. "Call me back if she hasn't settled within fifteen minutes."

Hanging up, Hodges ran his hand over his face. As the worst of the fear abated, he winced as he suddenly remembered who stood behind him. Turning around slowly, he plastered a false smile on his face, picked up the report, and handed it to Ecklie, without meeting either man's eyes.

Huffing a bit, Ecklie marched out of Trace, irritation evident in every step.

With an eyebrow raised, Grissom began to follow, but not before saying, "Take care of what's important first. Someone once told me it's okay to be human."

Watching the clock for the rest of the shift, Hodges left precisely at the end of shift, surprised that Ecklie hadn't tracked him down to reprimand him.

Walking into the house, the first sight that greeted him was a tidy living room. The second was the lack of children bounding out to greet him. In fact, there seemed to be absolutely no noise coming from anywhere, and a bubble of alarm crept into him. Making his way to the children's room, he found it empty.

It wasn't until he turned he noticed his bedroom door slightly ajar. Pushing it open a bit more, he found them. In the middle of the bed lay Wendy, sound asleep. Davey's dark head lay over her stomach, while the baby lay bundled between pillows to prevent her rolling. A book lay open on Wendy's lap.

He don't know how long he stood there and stared, but he was afraid to even breathe. The picture the trio created was perfection in his eyes. It wasn't until Davey's head popped up and he chimed, "Uncle Dave," that Wendy's eyes began to flutter.

As Davey walked to the end of the bed and held his arms out, Hodges dropped his jacket over the chair near the door and lifted the boy.

"Oh!" Wendy exclaimed, realizing that Hodges was home. Then realizing she was in his bed, she stuttered, "The kids… Davey couldn't sleep and I needed to sit with Maddie…"

"It's okay," Hodges replied. "It's fine."

Putting Davey down, Hodges made his way over to check on Maddie, who lay still asleep.

"How's her temperature?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's lower," Wendy said, watching as he slowly stroked the baby's brown hair. "It's within normal for a child her age." As Wendy observed, she found herself admiring someone who could so easily irritate her.

Catching her stare, Hodges smiled and spied the book on her lap again. In a cosmic moment, they both reached for it, and ended up smacking their heads together.

Rubbing their foreheads, they left the book where it lay and leaned back, chuckling.

"I'll get the book," Wendy offered, plucking it up and reaching over to put it on his nightstand.

Rolling away from the baby, Wendy stood and stretched. In the awkward silence that had his eyes following her, she walked slowly out to the living room, while Hodges placed the baby in her crib.

Grabbing her jacket, Wendy sloughed it on, and picked up her purse, as he walked out of the kids' room to stand in front of her.

"You should really zip up the jacket," he said, and without thinking began to do just that for her. Feeling flustered, he shook his head and looked at his house again. An overwhelming feeling of inadequacy had him saying, "I really should pay you for watching the kids. I pay their regular babysitter."

When the smile on her face faded from genuine to false, he thought, _Why do I always say stupid stuff in front of her? How hard is it to say thank you._

"It's fine, David," Wendy replied, an edge of disappointment in her voice.

Turning to leave, he reacted instinctually when he grabbed her arm. The withering look had him letting go, and he softly said, "That didn't come out the way I meant it. You've done a lot for me, and I just want to pay you back." Again, he winced and gave up, and just mumbled, "Thanks. You helped a lot, and you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Letting out a lungful of air, she spun back and said, "I'll let you buy me breakfast."

Hearing this, his head shot up in surprise, and he smiled, "Sure. I'd love to."

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Okay… who thinks I should go for a Hodges/Wendy relationship? Hit the review button and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Okay… here's the next chapter. I apologize for the delay. I hope to have more written soon. Thanks in advance for reading and providing reviews. They are definitely appreciated.

Disclaimer – CBS/Paramount owns CSI.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

David Hodges figured they'd be on their way to someplace like the International House of Pancakes a lot faster for breakfast, than as was happening. Standing over the changing table, he talked to his niece softly, while she wailed away at the cold air slapping her bare skin. Deftly, he cleaned her quickly, and slapped a diaper on. Holding her against his shoulder, David rocked back and forth until the screams turned to whimpers. As suddenly as his angel had started with the excellent display of lung capacity, she stopped.

Holding her against her shoulder, Hodges inhaled the fresh scent of baby powder mixed with baby, and relaxed for a moment. _This is the part I love,_ he thought, giving and taking comfort from the baby.

Turning to the doorway, he winked at his nephew, who grimly grinned back.

"Can you get your coat on, Davey?" he asked, and made his way to the living room.

While David gathered up the kids, Wendy sat in an armchair, watching the interaction, and admiring the way the man in front of her so patiently dealt with getting everyone ready to leave.

Glancing over at her, Hodges did a double-take and frowned, "What's so funny?"

"You," Wendy replied, a soft chuckle on her lips. "You can be so eager at work, but with them you are so…"

"So… what?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"You're so patient, David. It's admirable," she stated, and he felt a slight flush creep up his neck. When she added, "It's also beautiful," the flush flashed across his entire face.

_I wonder if it's possible for someone to die of embarrassment,_ he thought, and quickly turned away.

She'd wanted to walk over and ask why he felt so shy about loving the two adorable bundles, but instead queried, "Are you ready?"

With Maddie in one arm, he grabbed the baby's bag with the other and slung it over his shoulder. After peeking down at the groggy imp cuddled against his shoulder, and the always sober look on his nephew's face, he met Wendy's eyes and said, "Sure," and hoped he sounded confident.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The difference between going to a local diner and a national chain of restaurants, when it comes to children, can be the quality of the experience. National chains tend to have lots of children's activities, and sometimes whole sections set aside for a family-friendly meal. Having chosen IHOP, they made their way to a table. Getting Davey settled next to him on a booster seat, David watched the boy adroitly pull out the crayons and set to work on coloring in a snowman.

Once the highchair replaced the regular chair, Hodges got Maddie settled in, pulling out some plastic keys and a cloth, padded book. Unfortunately, once the children settled into place, he fell back into feeling awkward and out of place.

Noticing the unusual fidgety manner of her co-worker, Wendy broke the ice and asked, "So how was work?"

"Good," he replied, with a huffed breath.

"Doesn't sound like it was good," she replied, watching his face.

He'd been looking at the table, pretending to peruse the menu. Whenever he'd had a bad day at work, he would call Emily or Bryce and they'd talk. They were the only ones he'd ever really been able to open up with, and it was eating away at him just how alone he felt.

"David," she softly whispered, "it's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"I don't have anyone to talk to anymore," he admitted, finally meeting her eyes.

The grief on his face, and heartbreaking look in his eyes had Wendy reaching across the table and laying her hand over his. "I'll listen, David," she offered. "If you want to take the chance and trust me, I'll always listen."

"I say stupid stuff around you," he blurted, more loudly than intended, and winced. Looking at the kids, making sure they were well occupied, he leaned forward and added, "You make me nervous," then frowned… fiercely.

"Why?" Wendy asked, chuckling, "It's just me. I'm nothing to be nervous around."

The mumbled answer, "I'm attracted to you," purposely didn't reach her ears, and once again, Hodges felt the flush creep up his neck, and every inadequacy take the forefront.

Pulling on the mask of detachment and superiority he always wore around others failed, and he found himself staring at the unseen menu again. Her hand, still on his, moved a bit, grasping tighter.

"David," she whispered, recognizing the vulnerability in him for the first. "It's going to be okay."

_Why didn't I see this before? Why didn't I see that he hides himself away,_ Wendy wondered in amazement. What she saw before her was a man who had so craftily built his walls, they became a maze.

Unwilling to meet her eyes in the flood of awkwardness, he pulled back his hand just before the waitress approached.

With breakfasts ordered, Hodges warred with himself, until he finally divulged, "When you called, I cut off Ecklie and Grissom. Ecklie wasn't happy with me."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry about that," she apologized, only to have David cut her off with a hand up.

"No. Don't be sorry. It was necessary, and I'm glad you did," he subtly smiled. "I just felt a little panicky when your name came up on the phone."

"She seems to be doing a lot better now," Wendy smiled in return.

"Emily used to call me when the baby was up with an ear infection," he smiled, remembering her sister's calls so late at night, while she cuddled the infant. "For some reason she gets them a lot late at night, and Em knew I'd be up and getting ready for work."

"It sounds like you were close," Wendy commented, and received a rare, true smile of pleasure.

"She is… was… my best friend," he replied softly. "So was her husband, Bryce."

While the kids consumed their breakfast, with Maddie primarily picking pieces of cooled scrambled eggs and partially getting them into her mouth, and Davey wolfing down pancakes drowned in syrup, David and Wendy quietly focused on their own meals.

The meal complete, while kids continued to chew and play with their food, Wendy stated, "I know Davey is named after you. Tell me about Maddie's namesake."

These were unfortunate words, because a steel cage closed over Hodge's face and a resolute, "No," escaped his lips before he could stop it.

Pushing back his plate, the typically sarcastic and superior Hodges took the place of the gentle David she'd been speaking with, and she felt as if she'd fallen on a mine field.

"I don't get you," she breathed out, disappointment painted on her face.

Not bothering to respond, he looked at his nephew and quietly said, "Davey, it's time to go. Let's get your jacket on." Eventually bundling up the two children, Hodges laid some money out on the table and made his way out of the restaurant.

The ride to his house was taut in charged silence. Wendy's chest ached, and she fought tears forming at the abrupt change in demeanor. She couldn't understand what she'd done wrong, and resolved to not feel bad about it. Instead, she did the only thing she could. The ache still sat in her gut, but she sniffed away the tears and allowed anger to rise.

Hearing the sniffle in the seat behind him, guilt swamped David.

Pulling into his driveway, next to her car, he turned to say something, but she'd already opened the door with a quiet "thank you" and was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next two nights, David fretted over a number of things. First, the babysitter had shown up, apologetic over missing two nights and partial days with her charges. She assured him that the strep throat was being treated with antibiotics and she was no longer contagious, but he still worried. Second, Wendy avoided him at all cost.

He'd tried to 'accidentally' run into her in the break room. On more than one occasion, he left his work unprocessed when he saw her leave her domain and head down the hall. The guilt still sat in his stomach, giving him an unfamiliar ache.

It wasn't until the second night that he finally cornered her in her lab.

Waiting for Wendy to finish reporting her DNA analysis to Warrick, Hodges then gave his astute opinion of the case, and handed over his trace report, as well, in his usually superior manner. For effect, he showed off his own excellent knowledge of the subject, boasting of his studies in the area.

When Warrick rolled his eyes, and left, Hodges stayed in her doorway, and tried to find the words.

"I can't talk about it," Hodges finally murmured, his head down. "Em is the only one I ever talked to about what happened to Madeline. I can't talk about Maddie's namesake." Finally meeting her gaze, he quietly added, "I'm sorry."

With that, he walked away, slowly making retracing his steps back to his lab. The entire time, though, he tried to figure out why the ache in his stomach became deeper and more painful. He'd figured an apology would have released some of it.

The rest of the night, he purposely tried to make himself busy, attempting to distract himself from the constant soreness. Little did he know that in the other lab, Wendy did the same, as the familiar throbbing settled even deeper into her own gut.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tired and ready for some down time, David let himself into his house to find the babysitter playing with Davey.

Running to his uncle, Davey clutched Hodges around the neck and whimpered, "I want Wendy back." While he cuddled the little boy, Hodges contemplated the newest predicament, until Davey settled and was situated to play with his toy cars.

The look of consternation on Hodges' face came through loud and clear, when Sandra, the therapeutic babysitter motioned him into the kitchen.

"We had a hard night. I tried to get him to talk a little bit about the accident," she stated. "He doesn't particularly care for me right now."

Wanting more than anything to tell her to back off the little boy, Hodges just nodded his head and said, "I can understand that."

"He needs more than anything to talk about what he saw – what haunts him. He's holding in a horrendous amount of pain right now," she informed. "He doesn't know how to point out what hurts – how to verbalize the pain. I've started working on that."

Looking at the fatigue in the man's face, Sandra smiled softly and said, "Get some sleep."

"I can't yet," Hodges softly replied. "I need to drop them off at day care. It's their first day."

With a look of encouragement, she added, "If they cry for you to stay or take them home… don't do it. They need to learn to interact with others, and to adjust to a new routine."

Nodding once, sharply, his eyes met hers, and he offered, "I'll do what I can."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, what he had hoped would be an easy transition into the day care center just a few blocks away turned into a nightmare. David had expected some crying from separation. He intellectually knew to ignore it. He hadn't predicted the storm in his mind and heart, though, when he walked away from two frightened children, unsure of their new environment.

Walking into his house, a month worth of sentiment, weariness, and lack of confidence overwhelmed him. On the couch, head cradled in his hands, David Hodges cried for the first time since the night the police called to notify him of the deaths of his sister and her husband.

That's how Wendy found him awhile later. After he'd spoken to her, she'd debated between backing away from him and speaking her mind. The ping pong game going on in her head continued until she'd left work and found herself driving around Las Vegas. When the drive, meant to calm her, had eventually landed her not far from his house, she figured she had her answer.

Having knocked and received no answer, she timidly tried the doorknob to find it unlocked. For several minutes, she stood in that same doorway, and watched. The man who could often be cocky, annoying, irritating, and a complete ass at work sobbed into his hands, his shoulders quaking, unaware of anything around him.

It was when she laid her hand on his arm that he became aware of her kneeling in front of him. Every muscle suddenly tense, he tried to sit up, wipe the tears away, and casually ask what she wanted. However, it wasn't meant to be. Wendy tucked his head into her shoulder, wrapped her arms around to lightly rub his back, and the let him take comfort in the most intimate act he'd probably experienced in a very long time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Please review. It's truly appreciated. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Okay… I hope you like it.

Disclaimer – CSI is owned by CBS/Paramount. I'm just borrowing the characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know how long they'd been in that position, her arms wrapped tightly around him, knee to knee on the floor with his arms laying limply around her shoulders.

"I'm so tired," he whispered into her neck.

Gradually standing, still wrapped around one another, Wendy gradually pulled away, slowly running her hand down his arm to grasp his hand. Leading him to his bedroom, she pulled down the covers as he slumped on the corner of the bed. Helping him remove his shoes, she guided him under the covers and sat as his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. His words slurring, he added, "It's just been too much."

With that, he fell asleep, as Wendy stroked her hand gently over his brow, like she would a child. Feeling tired as well, she made her way to the living room and sat heavily. Her eyes burned and she figured resting them just for a moment would give her the momentum to make the drive home. She hadn't meant to fall asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her, wanting more than anything to run his hand down her cheek.

_She's beautiful,_ he whispered in thought, and felt the compulsion to move next to her. Sitting on the floor next to the couch, he admired the mass of hair that spread out over the cushion, and the peaceful lips that curved up in a smile as she slept.

Her eyes gradually opening, the curve of her lips became more pronounced as a drowsy smile formed.

"You must really like sleeping here," he chuckled lightly, and watched her brow quirk, the smile still playing gently on her face. Still groggy and waking himself, he hadn't meant to actually say, "You're beautiful when you sleep," but it slipped out anyway.

Wendy's eyes opened wide and she gradually sat up. Stretching her back and neck muscles, she met the flushed and embarrassed face. Before he could retreat into his maze, she said, "Thank you for the compliment."

His face flamed higher when he said, "Thank you for this morning. I didn't realize…" he left off, unable to explain.

She responded, "I'm glad I was here."

Deciding she needed a laugh, and he needed a jolt, she leaned in a little and said, "If you weren't so dumb for a smart guy, you would realize by now that I'll listen and not judge. I want to be your friend."

Feeling bold in the intimate refuge they'd built over the past hours, he smirked back, "If _you_ weren't so dumb for the smartest woman I've ever met, _you'd_ realize by now I want more." Leaning forward, he whispered his lips over hers.

_Well, my face is going to spontaneously combust,_ he decided, rapidly standing, shaking his head. Soberly, David met Wendy's eyes and said, "I apologize. That was inappropriate."

Having successfully pulled away, retreating from the safety of their haven, Hodges slipped back into role, and shook his head again. "It won't happen again."

Holding out a hand, he helped her stand, and then watched her stretch even more. Looking around, Wendy finally asked, "Where are the kids?"

"I pick them up at five thirty," he responded, glancing at the clock. "I've got to head out now to get them."

Feeling slightly ill at ease with his apology, and more than a little flushed at the wisp of a kiss that unnerved her, she settled into her coat and walked with him out the door. Before they parted, Hodges smiled slightly and said, "Davey likes you," and walked away toward the day care before she could respond.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at work, David felt more energetic and capable than he had in a long time. However, the constant distraction of repeatedly looking toward her lair, the DNA lab, kept him off his game. Slightly annoyed by the interruption of his thoughts, but giddy at the memory of the kiss, he found himself simply staring at her as she worked on more than one occasion for the first couple of hours.

Then the self-doubt settled in.

_You're an idiot,_ he huffed in thought. _What were you thinking?_

Setting down a glass container on his workbench, harder than intended, he let out a harsh laugh, _She's right. You really __**are**__ dumb, David. She offers to be your friend and you blow it._

"Did the beaker do something to offend you?" Catherine casually asked, and David felt mild heat rising up his neck.

Grabbing a report in hopes of covering his current state of nerves, he flipped a switch, went into work mode, and handed the papers to Catherine.

"I have determined that the threads you gave me are from silk."

Tapping on his keyboard, Hodges sent another page to print and continued, "The fineness of the threads got me thinking about an article I read about silk a couple of years ago."

As Catherine's patience began to wane, he smiled proudly, popped up the comparison image and pulled the picture from the printer of the existing thread in question.

Impatiently, she said, "David. An answer would be nice."

Getting into his groove, he smiled and inquired, "What do women wear on their legs with evening gowns and is made of silk?"

Curiously, Catherine replied, "Stockings."

"Precisely," he replied, "and since most hosiery is made of a polymer anymore, due to cost and availability, you're looking for someone who shops at high end lingerie and hosiery stores."

Distractedly, Catherine took the report, and flipped through the pages as she made her way out.

Feeling rather proud and just a bit smug, Hodges sat in his chair and gave into the luxury of a single quick spin of success. Stopping, facing her lab, his wide smile turned to a satisfied grin, and he saw _her_ watching _him_.

Quickly, Wendy turned away, getting back to her DNA test for Nick's rape case. Pulling the completed report out, she made the comparison, and paged Nick.

Having been in the break room, he quickly responded by showing up in her lab, asking, "You have something?"

"Well, I ran your DNA through CODIS, and I came up with a match," Wendy said, a smile widening on her face. Handing over the report, the smile widened, and she added, "I'd say you have your guy."

As Nick walked out of the DNA lab, Wendy looked around, found nothing waiting to process, and happily made her way to the break room. Feeling a little smug and victorious over having helped determining the perp, she didn't even notice Hodges sitting at the table, lost in thought.

Grabbing her lunch, she swung over to the table, sat down, and found herself face-to-face with David, and immediately tensed.

"Umm… hi," she murmured, focusing on removing her sandwich from the brown bag.

_Say something,_ David frantically thought. _Say something intelligent._

"Yeah. Hi," he replied, wincing inwardly, _Oh yeah. THAT was intelligent._

Anxiously trying to find a topic, any topic, Wendy blurted, "So you're working on Catherine's case?"

Taking a sip of his soda, Hodges replied, "Yeah. It turned out the fibers came from a silk stocking."

"Not a polymer blend, like nylon?" Wendy asked.

"No, real silk," he replied. Remembering the feeling of success, he let himself really get into detail on how he came up with the information. After relaying his examination, and the subsequent determination that the silk strands came from stocking, he lamented over the fact that he couldn't determine the brand.

Contemplatively, Wendy asked, "Do you know where on the stocking the fibers came from?" and watched him frown.

"No," he replied. The comparison samples he'd obtained for silk stockings had been limited, and had not included the location on the stocking from which it may have been sampled.

"Well, there are pantyhose that cover up to the waist, although finding them in silk can be difficult. There is a greater variety, although still limited, of thigh-highs or stockings," Wendy explained. "Thigh highs or stockings may have a different consistency near the toe or the top of the thigh."

Contemplatively, her brow furrowed, she murmured, "It could be that the stockings have the same silk, just more densely woven at the thigh. I think thigh highs incorporate polymers to provide elasticity. I could be wrong, though. It would be interesting to find out."

"The problem is I don't have a standard reference for this kind of information. My only hope is that Catherine finds the actually hosiery, so I can run a physical comparison," he murmured, lost in thought.

"I'll bet if you started hunting around, you'd be able to find more information," Wendy prompted. "There _must_ be websites that provide specifications on high-end leggings, stockings, or whatever that are made of silk."

Feeling relaxed, David leaned back in his chair in deliberation, as Wendy thoughtfully chewed on her sandwich.

"I saw you working with Nick," he finally stated, allowing the conversation to shift, while he subconsciously mulled his problem.

Smiling, she excitedly nodded her head and swallowed.

"I matched the DNA from his case to someone in CODIS," she enthusiastically replied. Her smile brightening, she added, "Isn't it great when you know your input is going to help out on a case?"

"Yeah," he agreed, quietly, and then threw in the typical response of, "But my information often breaks the cases wide open."

Looking him in the eye, Wendy challenged, "And mine doesn't?"

"I didn't say that," he replied, smirking. "It's just that trace is often the most important evidence collected."

"Really?" Wendy said, recognizing the bait he was laying out. "I identified a rapist today. What did you do?"

When he opened his mouth to retort, Henry walked in with a vague look on his face. Sitting heavily, he muttered, "I'm absolutely slammed today. What about you two?"

"Actually, I'm caught up," Wendy stated.

"Not me," Hodges threw in. "I need to look up some information on high-end hosiery styles." As he stood, he acknowledged Wendy's input into his new research project with a nod. After tossing the remnants of his finished lunch in the trash, he made his way back to Trace. It wasn't until he was about halfway to his destination that he realized he'd just had a pleasant lunch with the DNA tech, without making a complete ass out of himself.

Softly whistling, he popped open a browser on his computer and started searching.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Okay, another chapter. I realize it's short. I threw it together rather quickly. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer – CBS/Paramount own CSI and all its characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, Hodges whistled his way down to Catherine's office, and stepped inside on a half-knock.

Looking up, she asked, "Can I help you?" and watched his grin widen.

Dropping a sheet of paper onto her desk, he asked, "Would you like to know precisely _how_ I found the exact brand of stockings the fibers came from?"

Not bothering to give her a moment to say 'no', he continued, "After checking fiber thicknesses in the various types of stockings made of silk on the market, I contacted the manufacturers and had them send over digital photographs from their labs. Taking the thickness of the fibers into account, along with the depth and shade of colors, I came up with the results in front of you."

Smiling quietly over the results, she murmured, "Good job, Hodges, and grabbed her jacket."

"I know," he replied with a smirk, and made his way from her office.

Stopping off in the break room to grab his apple from the refrigerator, he flipped it up in the air, caught it with a grin, and dropped onto the couch.

"What's got you so happy?" Wendy laughed, as Hodges took a crunching bite from the apple.

Quickly chewing and swallowing, he laughed, "I found the manufacturer of those silk threads I told you about."

"Yeah?" she asked, curious.

"The threads Catherine found the other day were from the thigh end of the stocking. While they were the same dimensions, because the weaving is tighter closer to the thigh, the coloring is slightly different," he explained. "I just gave the results to Catherine."

"Sounds like you're having a good day," she quipped.

"Yes, and it's almost over – just two hours left," Hodges stated, looking at the clock.

Following his gaze, Wendy grinned at him, "Eager to get out of here?"

"Actually, the therapist has been having problems with Davey," Hodges murmured with a sigh. "He's not doing well, and each day he seems to get more withdrawn."

"Is there anything I can do?" she quietly asked, watching the glee fade from his eyes.

Shaking his head slowly, he let out a pent up breath, and answered, "Not really. There's not much anyone can do, except maybe the therapist."

"Does he do all right at daycare or does he have the same problems there?" she asked, taking a seat next to him on the couch. When he didn't answer, she reached out and squeezed his hand.

"He remembers it in detail, but he won't or can't seem to talk about it. According to the therapist, he can't verbalize," David explained. "He was screaming for me when I walked in yesterday. He'd been up, screaming half the night."

"Do _you_ know the details of the accident?" Wendy asked, and immediately regretted the question. "Look, ignore that. It's not my place to ask."

"It's okay," he murmured, then barely audibly added, "I think I'd like to talk to someone about it. I always talked to Em about stuff like this. I can't just pick up the phone and talk to her or Bryce."

Wiping a hand across his eyes, he stood and tossed the remnants of the apple into the trash. Feeling slightly awkward, he fidgeted by putting his hands in his pocket and jangling some change he found there. Looking at the floor, he mumbled, "Would you like to go to the zoo with us?" and thought, _oh yeah. Real smooth. Don't even bother looking her in the eyes._

When she answered, "Yeah. That sounds like fun," his head snapped up, and he gave her a half-smile. "When?"

"As soon as I get home," he replied.

"I'll meet you at your house, then," she stated, and watched him make his way out of the break room.

Sauntering back toward his lab, caught up thought, Hodges didn't see Grissom until he bumped into him. Righting himself, and doing his best to _not_ look he'd just run over the top of his boss, Hodges said, "Hello, Grissom. I just helped Catherine with her case. It's very interesting – you should talk to her about it."

Before he could make his escape, Grissom stopped him by asking, "How is everything with your niece and nephew?"

The fake grin he tended to wear whenever in the presence of a superior faded, and a gentle expression crossed his face. _Interesting,_ Grissom thought. Generally not as astute at picking up people's reactions in general, he watched the Trace tech's physical stance change. _I wonder if he even realizes he becomes much less stiff when the children are mentioned._

"They're good," Hodges stated. "They're adjusting."

"Good," Grissom replied, nodded, and then made his way past Hodges and down the hall.

Shortly before shift ended, David had a difficult time sitting in the lab, attempting to look busy. He was anxious to see Wendy, and feeling a little nervous of her coming to his home again. However, he was more worried about coming home to a little boy whose eyes seemed just a little more somber everyday.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Please review and let me know what you think. I'm always up for suggestions and insights.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. I appreciate the reviews I've gotten.

Disclaimer – CBS/Paramount owns CSI.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't screaming. Instead, he was crying. The raspy wail echoed into the driveway, as Hodges pulled in, with Wendy's car parking next to his. As soon as he heard the pained sounds echoing from the house, he ran up the walk and struggled to unlock the door. The sight that greeted him shattered something his heart.

Curled up in Sandra's lap, Davey let loose a howling cry.

"He's talking now," she quietly told him, and beckoned for him to switch places. "Davey told me about the bright red truck, and how it hit the side of the car where his papa was driving."

Taking a seat on the couch, Hodges picked up the little boy, and felt small arms clench around his neck. Whispering soft sentiments, he stroked Davey's back. When the little boy's pitiful voice sobbed, "Mommy and papa died," David's shattered heart began to fall apart, and he wrapped his nephew tighter. With tears streaming down his own face, Hodges didn't even hear Sandra quietly leave, or Wendy walk through to check on the baby.

"Your mommy and papa were the best of the best, little man," David murmured into the little boy's ear. "You miss them," he stated. When Davey whimpered, "I want mommy," the rest of David's heart splintered off. Sniffing, he murmured, "I want your mommy, too. I want your papa back. I want none of this to have happened, but I can't change the past."

As Davey's sobs turned to hiccups, Hodges picked him up and carried him to the rocking chair in the kids' bedroom. Slowly tilting back and forth, he held until the child's limbs slackened. With a weary look and sober eyes, Davey whispered, "Papa can't play anymore."

When the boy's eyes began to droop, David placed him on his bed and rubbed his tummy until rhythmic breathing set in. Kissing the Davey's forehead, he whispered, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you're right. Your papa can't play anymore."

Twisting as he turned, he spotted Wendy holding Maddie, who gurgled a smile. Holding out his arms, he cradled the baby, and smiled into her eyes. Looking at Wendy, David smiled apologetically.

"It's all right, David," she said with a soft smile. "It looks like the zoo trip is off. Maybe some other time."

Glancing down at the grinning pink bundle in his arms, David resolutely stated, "We're going to the zoo today." Glancing back to the boy, he amended, "When he wakes up."

At Wendy's curious gaze, he explained, "I promised we'd go to the zoo today. He needs to know he can always trust my word."

Walking out to the living room, David placed the baby on the play mat, with hanging plastic toys for her to bat at, and said, "I'll understand if you don't want to go. It's going to be an hour or two before we can leave, and you have to work tonight."

Smiling wide, she said, "I'd still love to go. Sleep is overrated."

With a light chuckle, he sat on the couch, and was surprised when she sat next to him.

She didn't say anything; just let the quiet sounds of the baby fill the room. Glancing at his hands clenched on his knees, and his shoulders stiff, Wendy thought about the look on his face just a few minutes before. _He's beginning to think like a daddy,_ she realized. _His child hurts, and he feels every ounce of pain_.

"He wasn't hurt," Hodges murmured. "My nephew wasn't injured, except for a small scratch on his arm. All he wants is for his parents to walk through the door." Glancing at Wendy, he more boldly stated, "I've been waiting my entire life for someone to walk through the door, and I know how much it can hurt."

Quiet enveloped them again. Wendy watched the baby babble as plastic boxes on the mobile rotated above her head. When she glimpsed over, she saw his eyes focus in on the baby as well, and a small smile play on his lips.

"She really looks like Madeline," he murmured. Tilting his head, focused on the baby, he said, "I know what it's like to wait. She was seven when she was taken. I was twelve. Emily was nine. We were supposed to be watching her, but we were in our yard."

The roughly whispered, "We only left her alone for five minutes," had Wendy closing her eyes and swallowing hard. Reaching out, she laid her hand over his white knuckle grip of his knee.

The touch brought him back to reality, and he leaned back, murmuring, "Sorry. I seem to be dumping a lot on you lately."

"No," she whispered, leaning over to lay her forehead against his temple. When she ran her hand up to his cheek, his hand followed to cover. Together, they closed their eyes, and breathed deep. "Don't ever be sorry for talking to me," she whispered. "That's what friends do for each other."

"I wouldn't know," he barely whispered. "I've never had much in the way of real friends, except Em and Bryce. I haven't had much family since Madeline was taken from us."

In a comfortable silence, they simply sat, eyes closed, recharging, until the baby made a soft mewling noise, and he opened his eyes to see her yawn. A quick peek of Wendy's closed eyes, and the feel of her breath against his neck confirmed that she was asleep. Smiling, he shifted, and laid her down on the couch, before picking up the baby and taking her back to the crib. Walking back out into the living room, he sank into an arm chair, closed his eyes, and sank into sleep.

The tickle of giggling breath against his neck woke him, along with the smell of coffee drifting to his nostrils. A couple of comical sniffs later, Hodges gave an exaggerated yawning stretch, and pulled the little boy onto his lap. Looking Davey in the eye, he noticed something glimmer, and for the first time felt a little hope.

"It's time to go, sleepy head," Wendy murmured, carrying a mug of coffee to him. Ruffling the little boy's hair, she smiled, "I'm surprised you didn't wake up when Davey here launched himself on me for a hug, yelling my name." Laughing, she asked David, "Did you have a good rest?"

"Yeah, I did. And you're right. It's time to get moving," he replied. Looking at the little boy, he soberly asked, "What do we do before we leave the house?" and was pleased when Davey piped, "Go potty and get our jackets."

"That's right!" Hodges declared enthusiastically, and watched the boy scramble to the bathroom.

Laughing, he got everyone bundled into the car quickly enough.

"You look awfully smug," Wendy smirked.

"I've perfected travel routines," Hodges declared, smirking back, and added, "I could write a book for those parents that struggle."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed. Somewhere along the way, she'd gotten used to and even at times enjoyed the cocky, self-serving Hodges. Smiling to herself, she thought, _probably because I've gotten to see the quiet, gentle David._

Looking over, his brow furrowed a bit, and he grinningly asked, "What's got you looking so happy?"

"Thinking about you," she replied, and then blushed at the phrasing. "I mean, I like you. I like hanging out with you," and she gave up as the slight blush flamed across her face.

In a comfortable silence, they drove through mid-morning traffic in the glare of sunlight neither usually saw much, and made their way north east. Skimming the edge of the city, they pulled into the Southern Nevada Zoo and Botanical Park.

The haggle over the tickets surprised her, as she figured David as one that preferred going Dutch.

"I can buy my own," Wendy insisted, only to be met with, "I asked you to come with us. I'm buying your ticket."

"David, I _wanted_ to come with you, so _I'll_ buy my ticket," she firmly stated, and pulled her wallet from her purse.

Laying his hand over hers, he leaned in and murmured, "I think I wanted you to come with us more than you think. Please. Let me treat you today."

Letting out a small breath, she turned her head and smiled, "Okay." Realizing just how close he was, she tilted her head, rose up on her feet and kissed him. Several heartbeats of her lips on his passed, before she whispered, "Thank you."

Slightly dazed, he pushed the stroller forward a few paces, eventually looking back and waiting.

"Hold my hand, Wendy? I need to always hold hands," Davey shyly stated, extending his mitten-encased fingers. A tender smile on her face, she wrapped his hand in hers and made her way to the gate, right behind David.

Apparently David's befuddled head had cleared, because when offered a map of the park, he gave that 'I'm superior to all human beings' look and declined. Directly behind him, Wendy gladly accepted it, and glared at David's back. Quietly leaning down, she told Davey, "Remember that just because you're a boy doesn't mean you can't ask for directions or use a map, okay?"

Not understanding what she was talking about, Davey nodded agreement out of habit. He'd done that a lot with his mommy and papa. What Wendy had just said sounded a lot like something his mommy might say.

"I do believe today, we absolutely must see the Barbary Apes," David declared. "They are the last ones to be found in this country. Furthermore, there are a great number of nearly extinct cats in this zoo."

"Show off," Wendy grumbled, her grin belying the words.

Stopping at a small bench, David stopped and crouched down next to his nephew. Running his fingers down the boy's cheek, he smiled and said, "Do we remember the rules about going out to places?"

"Stay close to you. Don't grab stuff," Davey responded, his tone oh-so serious.

"That's right," David gently stated, giving a high-five to the little boy. Holding onto Davey's hand he asked, "Now what happens if you get separated and can't find me?"

"I dunno," the little boy replied, staring hard at the ground.

Looking around, David found someone who obviously worked for the zoo, and pointed, "Do you see the man wearing those clothes? Those are zoo clothes. You find someone in the zoo clothes and tell them you're lost, okay?"

When the little boy nodded, and started to put his thumb in his mouth, David realized he'd just scared his nephew. It had taken a few days, but Hodges had finally recognized the link between Davey sucking his thumb and Davey being scared to death. He'd wanted to prepare the boy, but instead made him afraid he'd be left alone.

Glancing up at Wendy, anxiety etched on his features and suddenly stiff posture, David asked, "Can you push Maddie in her stroller?"

"Of course."

"Davey, how about you just hold onto my hand?" Hodges had to withhold the chuckle when Davey instead asked, "Can I hold Wendy's hand?"

Wendy watched David's eyes dance with mirth when he murmured, "I think someone has a c-r-u-s-h on you. Do you mind?"

Grinning, she extended her hand, grasped the little boy's in hers once more, and watched David take over the stroller once again.

Walking through the zoo, Davey looked at Hodges' infamous Barbary Apes, yawned over the sleeping cats, and went completely nuts over the snakes. At each exhibit, as David expounded his extensive knowledge of… everything… Wendy looked around, and felt humbled by the experience in general. The little boy's tug brought her back to reality, and she bit back a sigh of contentment.

"Do you like bootrickers, Wendy?" he asked, and she laughed.

"I think they're called boa constrictors, honey," she grinned at him, kneeling down to put herself on his level. It felt so right when Davey wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned into her. Smiling, she picked him up for a better view, and watched as he leaned against the glass, talking away to the snakes inside the display.

David, who had moved to the other side of the aisle, watched – and felt something flip in his stomach. When she turned her head, he caught her eyes, and sought something. It wasn't until Maddie fussed that he broke contact, and bent down to retrieve the gurgling bundle.

While he excused himself to change the baby, Wendy held onto Davey, feeling honored, yet vulnerable that David trusted her to watch his nephew in a foreign place. Something gentle came to life, when she thought of the picture they presented – a couple taking their children to the zoo. When David returned and Davey finally let go of her hand to get a closer look at the wallabies in the next exhibit, it felt right that the two adults sat side-by-side on the bench, holding hands.

It wasn't much longer before Davey started getting tired from walking and seeing so much. The whining quality of his nephew's voice signaled the time to leave to Hodges, and they made their way toward the exit.

Buckling the kids in their car seats, they headed toward home. The first stop was the daycare, where David checked the kids into the secure facility. While Davey had stopped crying at being dropped off there, his eyes spoke volumes as he was led away to his classroom. Maddie, unaware of any real change, and now familiar with the people watching her, happily babbled away.

Pulling into his driveway, Hodges got out, rounded the car, and opened Wendy's door before she had the chance to even get her seatbelt off. He escorted to her to her car, where she nervously said, "Umm… I had a good time. Really."

Glancing down, David reminded himself, _Okay. Try smooth. Remember to actually__** look**__ at her when you talk._

Gazing intently into her eyes, he replied, "I'm glad you came with us. It meant a lot to Davey," and withheld a visible wince. _Oh yeah, real smooth. It meant a lot to a kid that's not even five yet. Sort it out,_ drifted through his head. Taking a calming breath, he added, "It meant a lot to me, too. I'm really glad you came."

Standing just a breath apart both leaned in just slightly. When she took the initiative to capture him in a kiss, his eyes closed, and he savored. All too quickly, it was done. Just a wisp of space between their lips, she breathlessly asked, "Was this a date?"

"I don't know," he murmured in response. "But if it was, it was the best damn date of my life."

Smiling, she drew back, ran her hand from his shoulder to his hand, before squeezing and letting go. Settling in and buckling up, she started the engine as he began to walk away, until he yelled her name.

Opening her window, she asked, "Yeah?"

Rolling the dice, he took a chance, and prayed she'd say yes. "Would you have dinner with me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Please let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – I got this chapter done. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer – CBS/Paramount own CSI.

------------------------------------------------------------

The subtle smile on her lips grew when she answered, "Yes."

When she finally broke the stare and reversed out of his driveway, Hodges made his way into the house, tossed his coat across the back of a chair, and sat down heavily. He'd forgotten to tell her when. For a moment, he frowned, but that faded rapidly into elation when he thought, _she said yes._

At work that night, he found himself yawning over his microscope. Glancing over to the DNA lab, his eyes caught hers, and they grinned at each other. He noticed the slight smudges under her eyes that make-up hadn't been able to hide. Obviously, she was in a similar state, as seconds later she yawned. Grinning into the microscope, for the first time in a long while, Hodges had a hard time concentrating on something Grissom had given him to process.

Sitting back in his chair, staring off into space, he didn't even realize he was speaking his thoughts out loud with, "We're going to dinner tomorrow night. No. That won't work. I'm telling her what to do, and she hates that. I want to impress her a little. But we have to work tomorrow night. I wish I'd just said it when I asked her. I wouldn't have this problem---"

He jolted and nearly fell from his chair, startled at Grissom's, "Hodges? What are you doing?"

"Uh, uh, nothing, Grissom," Hodges stammered, quickly standing, and getting back to the microscope.

"Do you have my results?" Grissom queried.

Trying to cover, Hodges stared into the microscope, praying, _please let me find something – anything – to give him._ Unfortunately, nothing jumped out, and he said, "I'll let you know when I have anything."

As he escorted Grissom out of his office, Hodges added, "Of course, you know your trace is at the front of the pile. I'm sure whatever case you are working on is of the highest priority." However, what was running through his head as Grissom walked away with, "Page me," was closer to _he's gone. Nearly blew it._

In the doorway to his office, he looked over to see Wendy sneaking glances.

She'd seen everything – the whole interaction – and was having a hard time containing the laughter. In fact, she'd resorted to biting her lip to keep even a giggle from escaping. Unfortunately, even with her face averted, she knew the shaking shoulders were highly telling. Giving in, she looked at David, gave him a thumbs-up, and burst into laughter.

Catherine, who'd been walking past Wendy's lab as the brunette started laughing, paused for a moment, and grinned, "What's so funny?"

Shaking her head and wiping away the tears of laughter streaking through her mascara, Wendy just shook her head, and said, "I'm sorry, Catherine. It's sort of a private joke." Smiling lightly, she turned back to the work in front of her, and picked up another sample, sneaking a peek over at Trace. She didn't notice when Catherine's eyes followed the glance, and took in precisely _who_ Wendy was watching.

Surprised, Catherine continued her walk down the hall, smiling at the newfound knowledge. The pink tinge of David Hodges' neck and slight blush on Wendy Simms' cheeks nearly had Catherine laughing. Shaking her head slightly in amusement, she thought, _so he finally made a move. He's been staring at her since her first day on the job._

Had either realized their indiscretion, they would have been mortified. However, Wendy realized her mascara had run, and made her way to the locker room to retrieve her purse. Hodges watched, and attempted a nonchalant attitude, as he casually followed.

As she stood with her locker door open, Wendy reviewed the streaks under her eyes, muttered, "Great. I look like a clown," and jumped when David replied, "No you don't."

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, looking around to make sure no one else was in the room with them.

A sudden case of nerves had him toeing his shoe on the linoleum. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he asked, "Does dinner before next shift sound okay? Maybe seven o'clock?"

Smiling wide, she said, "Yeah. It sounds great."

Those seemed to be the magical words Hodges needed to hear. Ensconced back in his lab, he flew through the analysis, making sure he had enough extra 'knowledge' to provide Grissom regarding the shard of glass under the microscope. On the outside, he appeared to be the typical Hodges – always trying to impress, making smug comments in the break room, and going about his day in the usual fashion. On the inside, he was so anxious for the next night, he was sweating bullets.

No one was surprised when he left directly at the end of shift. This had become customary, because he didn't like having Sandra drop them off at daycare. He took that job very seriously.

---------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Hodges paced through his living room, waiting for Sandra to arrive. Having happily agreed to arrive early, she'd actually relished the idea of spending time with Davey in more happy pursuits.

"Perhaps playing with him or watching a video will help him relax around me," she'd said. David had understood, as his nephew tended to associate the therapist with unhappy memories, since her job entailed drawing out the horrific images in the boy's mind.

The door barely rang before David pulled it open, and smiled, "Thank you again for this."

Grabbing his jacket, he saw the wariness in his nephew's face and said, "It's going to be fine. She wants to play games with you." Kneeling down, he continued, "Give her a chance to be a friend."

"I brought movies!" she declared, pulling a couple of DVDs from her purse. "I thought maybe we could watch them with some popcorn."

Kneeling next to Davey as well, she ran a gentle hand across his hair, and said, "Honey, tonight we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, okay?" and David watched as the guardedness lessened a touch.

"You have my cell phone number," David stated, checking his pockets for the usual keys and wallet. Stopping for a moment, he checked himself in the mirror and frowned at the graying hair. Doing his best to ignore the feature, he straightened his tie, made sure the collar wasn't messed up, and gave himself a two second pep talk.

"Go," she laughed in response. "Go and have fun tonight."

Making his way out the door, he took one last look, and headed over to pick up Wendy. Since she didn't live far from him, it wasn't long before he stood on her doorstep, waiting for her to answer the ring.

_It was worth the wait,_ he thought as the door opened and he saw the sundress she wore. Flaring colors of red, orange, and blue, the sleeveless dress was stunning. Grabbing a light wrap, she laid it around her shoulders.

For a few more moments, he stood there and stared, until she grinned, "You look good, too."

Being pulled from his reverie, he uttered, "Oh! Wow. I mean---" _okay, you idiot, try and say something __**intelligent**_ Taking a breath, he started again, "You look beautiful," and watched her laugh, making her eyes dance. Offering her an arm, she linked hers through his, and they made their way into their date.

Dinner turned out well. Choosing a local restaurant he'd been to before, they sat in a booth opposite one another. She asked about where he'd gone to college. He wanted to know more about her experiences with the horror film industry. They debated various genres of books, only to end up realizing their likes and dislikes were very similar. Finishing their meals, and lingering over coffee, David realized he didn't want the evening to end.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked at his wistful expression.

"I'm having a good time," he smiled.

Pulling her wrap around her shoulders, she said, "Let's go," and he felt his heart plummet.

_She's ready to end it,_ he thought, feeling disappointed, but not particularly surprised. Trying not to let it show on his face, he smiled, but it never reached his eyes. Once in the car, he began to withdraw, feeling stiff. _Apparently she didn't have as good of a time as I did if she wants to go home so early._

In tense silence she looked at him and asked, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home," he said, his voice monotone.

Confusion streaked through her and she asked, "Why?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"No," she replied. When she saw him grip the steering wheel tightly, she said, "David, pull over, please."

When he complied, but stared straight ahead through the windshield, she asked, "What's going on?"

"I haven't dated much," he stated, feeling embarrassment edge into humiliation for his overall lack of experience in the arena of personal relationships. "Until I got to college, it was generally not a good idea to have people around, so for the longest time it was me taking care of Emily. By the time I decided to start dating… I was so far behind the curve I never got caught up."

She noticed nowhere did he list his parents, and she wondered, _why was __**he**__ taking care of Emily?_

"I didn't want to go home yet. I still don't. I'm having fun with you," Wendy stated, realizing David had a hard time reading even her simple intentions. When she'd put on her wrap and said 'Let's go', she had meant she wanted to leave the restaurant and go do something – together. Wendy thought her body language had been loud and clear on that. Realizing he was floundering, his face pale and resigned, she laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let's take a drive. The night's still early, and shift doesn't start for several hours."

When he looked over and whispered, "Are you sure?" she smiled with, "Absolutely."

For twenty minutes, David drove out into the desert, eventually taking a gravel road off into the distance, until the car crested over a hill, revealing a beautiful open valley as the post-sunset light dwindled slowly, soon to be night. Turning off the car, he unbuckled his seatbelt. Making his way around the car, he opened her door, and held out a hand.

"Ever the gentleman," she murmured, accepting it gratefully. Looking around, she asked, "Where are we?"

A contemplative grin on his face, David replied, "I haven't got a clue. Sometimes when I need to clear my mind, I come out here – into the desert – and find a road leading away from the sounds, smells, and lights of Vegas. It helps me think."

"The stars are beautiful in the desert," she said, looking up as the first stars began to twinkle in the dimming post-twilight.

"I don't come here for the stars," he replied. Grabbing a couple blankets from the back seat, he spread one on a soft bit of sand edging a large smooth boulder. Helping her sit, he joined her, both leaning against the gray cool stone. When she shivered slightly, he quietly removed his jacket, and wrapped it around her shoulders, spreading the second blanket across both their legs.

"You said you didn't come here for the stars?" she inquired.

Looking at the stars in the moonless night, and then facing away from the lit haze of Las Vegas, he replied, "No. I come here for the dark. Light is overrated."

Feeling her glance on his face, he turned his head, letting his eyes meet hers, and said, "Since the day Madeline disappeared, until the day her body was recovered almost a decade later, my parents left every light in the house on in hopes she'd see the light wherever she was and come home. I can sleep through the days, because my light was never allowed to be turned off."

"It must have been difficult," Wendy murmured, leaning against him. For several moments, the calm silence enveloped them, and deepening dark knit them close. Finding and holding hands gave warmth and connection.

"I like to walk," David stated, out of the blue. "Sometimes I come out into the desert to walk."

"Actually, I enjoy a good walk myself. Preferably _not_ in the dark, though," she laughed.

Smiling, he said, "I meant – would you like to go for a hike or a walk with me – us – sometime? With the baby, it'll have to be a walk, but---"

"I'd love to, David."

Time ticked by, with Wendy moving a bit closer, David's hand behind her back, pulling her tighter, and both just enjoying the peace they found there. Eventually, Wendy said, "We should probably go. I need to get ready for shift," but didn't make any real attempt to stand.

"Yeah," he agreed, making no attempt to let go.

"Uh huh," she said. "We should go," and scooted just a fraction closer.

"Absolutely," he murmured, tightening his grip a bit.

When she finally leaned her head against his shoulder, they let the night envelope them just awhile longer. Eventually, Wendy sighed, "I really don't want to leave, but we'll be late if we don't go."

"You're right," David softly replied. Slowly standing, he extended a hand, and helped her up. Picking up the blankets, he uncharacteristically didn't bother shaking them out or folding them before tossing them back in the car. Opening the door, he assisted her into the vehicle, made his way around, and they drove back.

Pulling into her driveway, he cut the engine, and helped her from the car to her door. When she opened the door, and turned around, he gave a small, nervous smile, not totally sure what to do. Light streamed behind her into the dark night, and she watched the expressions play off his face. Finally, he found his verbal footing, and said, "I had a great time tonight."

"So did I," she replied.

When he nervously leaned in, feeling like an awkward teenager on his first date, he didn't notice she'd done something similar, and their heads met in a more painful manner than he'd intended.

Rubbing his forehead, David murmured, "That didn't quite go like I intended," and grimaced. His expression changed to a smile, when Wendy started laughing, and he relaxed. Taking a half step closer, he wrapped an arm lightly around her waist, and kissed her, letting his eyes close. When he thought it couldn't get any better, she deepened the kiss, parting her lips, and inviting access. Finally stopping, his eyes opened slowly to find her watching him. He wasn't entirely sure how her hands had ended up around his neck or how his arms had become wrapped so tightly around her waist.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight," she quietly said. "I had a wonderful time."

Smiling, he replied, "So did I. Thank you for agreeing to spend the evening with me."

Sighing, she released her arms, and he slackened his own, letting her step back through the doorway to her house. As she closed her door, she said, "I'll see you at work."

Closing the door, Wendy leaned back and closed her eyes. _That was quite possibly the best date I've ever been on,_ she thought, and really wished it hadn't had to end. Smiling, she opened the door, a plan in mind, to ask _him_ out on a date. However, all she saw were the taillights of his car, as he pulled down the street and rounded the corner.

_That's okay,_ she said to herself, _I'll being seeing him soon_. Feeling a bit giddy, she prepared for work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – I know, it's been awhile. I got a bit sidetracked. However, here is Chapter 8.

Disclaimer – CBS/Paramount owns CSI. I don't.

------------------------------------------------------------

He'd been in a bit of a daze on the drive home to check on the kids. Walking in through the front door had been an experience in and of itself. He'd found Sandra sitting on the couch dozing lightly, with Davey passed out with his head on her lap.

"He fell asleep during _Beauty and the Beast_," she whispered. "Maddie's been out for awhile. I just didn't want to disturb him."

Smiling, Hodges crouched down to the sleeping boy, caressed the small cheek with his hand, and picked the boy up. Carrying him down the hall, Davey stirred a bit and grinned as his uncle lay reached down to pull back the covers.

"Work now?" he asked, tiredly.

"Yeah. I have to go to work now." Laying him in the bed, and carefully tucking the blankets up around the boy's shoulders, David asked, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

The groggy smile on his nephew's face felt so damn good to see, he chuckled, and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, Davey. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" He watched as the small body turned over onto his stomach, stuck his arms straight up, and snuggled under the mound of blankets until all but the top of his hair disappeared.

Making his way over to the baby, Hodges leaned down and laid a hand on her back. The rhythmic breathing confirmed her slumber, so Hodges slowly made his way out of the room, dimly lit by a nightlight in the corner. Standing in the doorway, he looked at the room in question, and thought about the future. He knew that eventually, his home would be too small. Maddie and Davey couldn't share the same room forever.

Back in the living room, David loosened his clothes, removed the tie, and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Grabbing a loose windbreaker, he stood at the door, as Sandra followed him. Every time he left the house, Hodges had this feeling of dread, like he was waiting for something to go horribly wrong. Sandra smiled at him, and reaffirmed, "We'll be fine, okay?"

Blowing out a breath, he headed to work.

David didn't so much walk into the county forensics lab, as jauntily saunter. Whistling softly to himself, and unable to keep the grin off his face, he made his way down the hall, past his lab, and into the locker room to stow his stuff. Frowning at himself in the small mirror attached to the inside of his locker, he examined the graying hair. However, a grin overtook his expression when he thought of his date. That's how Wendy found him several minutes later.

Checking to make sure no one was watching, she slowly closed the locker room door, and came up behind him. Tentatively, she touched him on the shoulder, and watched as his locker door closed.

"Hey," she said softly, still feeling a bit giddy.

"Hey," he answered back, praying the heat he felt in his neck wasn't reflected in the color of his face. With a shy smile, he ducked his head and said, "I, um… I had a great time tonight."

"So did I," she replied, laughter evident in her eyes and grin. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go out again sometime."

"I'd like that," he stated, unequivocally. "I'd like that a lot."

"There's a park with great walking paths," she said. "I know there's one we could take a stroller on."

_She thinks of everything,_ he thought. "That sounds good," he said, trying to get his tongue to say something more. He couldn't seem to understand why some of the time he could talk freely, yet others his tongue felt wrapped up around a pole. Sighing out a long breath, he finally added with a grin, "It sounds like it could be fun."

Smiling at him, Wendy moved to her own locker, stored her purse and jacket, and said, "Let me know what time is good for you." As she passed him, she made sure to rub her hand down her arm, and was rewarded with a flare in his eyes, and a grin that turned into a full smile.

Making her way down to the DNA lab, she couldn't help but look back toward the locker room; this is how she inadvertently knocked Catherine into a wall.

"Oh!" Wendy exclaimed. "I am so sorry!" Extending her hand, she helped the CSI to her feet, and then leaned down to pick up the case file that had gone flying. "Catherine, I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Here you go," Wendy said, handing over the disorganized file, and wincing at the resigned look on the blonde's face. "I'll watch where I'm going next time."

Having noticed where the DNA tech's gaze had gone shortly before being plowed over, Catherine watched as the locker room door opened, and David Hodges walked out, making his way sedately to the Trace lab, keeping his head down. However, even without her years of experience as a CSI, Catherine would have noticed the exchange between the two techs. No words, or even particular looks were traded, but the electricity between them was extremely evident. Her eyebrows shooting up, Catherine wondered if they realized just how very obvious they were. She had to work hard to contain the look on her face, when she saw Hodges' simple glance at Wendy produce a flush to his face.

Turning her full attention back to the DNA tech as Hodges passed them, Catherine finally said, "Don't worry about it. To tell you the truth, I didn't see you either, until it was too late." A little ruefully she added, "I honestly don't know how Grissom reads files while walking down the hall and not plowing people over. It never seems to work for me."

She waited until she was safely ensconced in her office, before tossing the file on her desk, and chuckling to herself. When Grissom found her several minutes later, he gave her a sobering look and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Ask me again in a few weeks. I'll be able to tell you then," she laughed, only to see Grissom shake his head – his version of an eye-roll.

Meanwhile, back in his lab, Hodges set to work on the most current cases, then backlog. The entire shift consisted of analysis of several fibers, a couple of dozen hairs, and half a dozen paint chips.

"Hodges," Warrick said, "You paged me?"

"Yes. I've found the source of the paint on the light pole," Hodges stated. "I'll tell you, it wasn't easy. As a matter-of-fact, it took me nearly an hour to track down the source---"

"Hodges!" Warrick interrupted, irritation evident in his voice. "Just give me the source."

"Fine," he replied. For several minutes he not only explained the make and model of the older Chevrolet van the paint must have come from, but painstakingly explained the process of matching the paint to the CSI. Had his cell phone not chosen that moment to ring, he probably would have made some smart-assed comment about having highly sought after and useful skills.

Irritated, he checked the caller ID, and rapidly turned his back on Warrick, effectively excusing the CSI. "What's wrong?" he asked, pacing to his computer, and sitting on the stool.

Catherine, walking down the hall, watched Warrick stomp out of the Trace lab, muttering to himself, and she stopped him.

"You know, he's not just an ass-kissing suck-up, he's also rude," Warrick said, indicating Hodges with a wave of his hand.

Glancing to the lab, Catherine did a rapid double-take, and began to walk that direction, her pace picking up with the panic growing on Hodges' face.

As he came barreling out toward the locker room, his head down, Catherine intercepted him. "What's wrong?"

"Maddie's on the way to the hospital. An ambulance is taking her to the hospital."

Wendy, having seen how gray David's face had become, backed away from the samples in process, and stepped into the hall, and followed as Catherine escorted Hodges into the locker room.

With shaking hands, he managed to get his locker open, but had a hard time sloughing his jacket on, until Wendy walked up behind him, pulled his keys from his hand, and said, "You're a danger to yourself and other on the road. I'll drive."

"Do you know what's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"Her breathing is ragged and she's running a high fever. Sandra couldn't get her to wake up."

Slowly closing his locker, David looked at Wendy, and the helplessness in his eyes had her stepping forward. With her own coat already on, she ran her hands down his arms, until she held his hands. Not letting go, she spoke quietly to him.

"Don't panic, all right? You don't know what it is, all right?" Reaching up, she laid a hand on his cheek and re-iterated, "Don't panic."

When he nodded, closed his eyes for a moment, and calmed his breathing from short and shallow to deep and tremulous, something soothed out and he took control over his nerves. "Thanks," he murmured. With a calming release of air, he more determinedly said, "Let's go."

Looking at Catherine, Wendy finally realized the dilemma of leaving her job mid-process. When she started to open her mouth, the CSI firmly stated, "Go with Hodges. Let me know if you need anything." With that, Catherine left the two alone in the locker room.

The drive to the hospital was made in record time, with David fidgeting the entire time. Restlessly, he nearly leaped from the vehicle before Wendy ever stopped moving. "I'll meet you in there after I park," she said, and watched him take off like a shot.

Checking in with the nurses' station, Hodges frantically explained, "My niece was brought in here. Her name's Maddie. I'm David Hodges."

The young woman at the desk, dark circles under her eyes made prominent in the glare of the artificial light, looked up as Hodges rambled. "Sir," she interrupted. "I'll have someone take you to her. I believe the rest of her family are right over there." Nodding toward the waiting area, he found Sandra and Davey sitting in uncomfortable plastic chairs.

Walking rapidly over, Hodges looked at the wide-eyed Davey, who looked terrified as his glance flitted from one spot to another in the room. As he ran a hand over the boy's face, David tried to smile, but couldn't seem to get the expression to reach far.

"I'm going to see what's going on," he said. Looking at Sandra, he continued, "Please take him home. See if you can get him to sleep."

Nodding, Sandra picked up the pajama-clad child wrapped her own coat around his own adorning the small shoulders, and whispered something into his ear that had him laying his head on her shoulder. As he watched them leave, he looked around, hoping the next nurse that came through the waiting room door would be the one that led him back to his baby.

When Wendy finally made it inside, it was to find an agitated man, whose patience had run out. Taking a seat next to him, she gripped his hand, squeezing intermittently. When a middle-aged nurse finally found them, he'd worked himself into a fretful state, and even clasped in hers, his hand felt cold and clammy.

"Maddie is back here," she stated, leading them through to a curtained area down a corridor. All around them, beeps and hums of monitors and equipment filled the air, as did the smell of antiseptic cleaner. Pulling back a curtain, Hodges found his heart sink at the sight of the infant in an incubator. Any attempt to gracefully sit in the plastic chair next to the contraption failed when his knees buckled, and he landed on the chair in a thud.

His head was buzzing when the doctor walked in, carrying a clipboard, and took the other seat in the cubicle.

"Mr. Hodges, I'm Dr. Banner," the young physician introduced himself. "Your niece is one very sick little girl."

"She was fine just hours ago," David choked out. "I don't understand."

"Well, I'm hoping we can figure that out," the physician stated. "I could use some history on her though."

Nodding, David spoke with the doctor, explaining everything he knew about Maddie's medical history. Some questions were asked multiple times and in multiple ways, or at least that's how it seemed. He answered as best he could, until the doctor finally sat back and laid the clipboard on his lap.

"I can tell you that right now, she has a serious lung infection," Dr. Banner stated. "You said she's sneezed a few times in the last couple of days. While for most children this is usually _not_ a sign of a problem, this may have been a warning sign for Maddie. I think considering the fact that you describe her as being premature by several weeks, prone to ear infections, and having just undergone a significant change in climate, her body may be having trouble adjusting. I want to keep her in a controlled environment until her breathing is more under control."

"She'll be okay?" David asked.

"I think, considering how quickly she was brought here, combined with the antibiotics, she's going to be fine. However, I want you to see a respiratory specialist," the doctor stated. Standing, he made his way to the curtain and added, "I'm going to have her taken to the NICU. I want someone with her constantly until her breathing regulates."

Nodding, David rested his elbows on his knees and bent forward, resting his forehead in one hand. The slumped picture he created had Wendy placing a hand on his back.

"I guess now, all we can do is wait," he said, resignation tingeing his voice with fatigue once again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer – CBS/Paramount own CSI and all its characters. I'm just borrowing them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the front door of the house felt like an enormous relief. Finally letting out a sigh of release, David made his way into the kids' room and placed the sleeping infant in her crib, and laid a hand on her back. She'd been in the hospital for less time than they'd anticipated. The specialist had visited, checking her over, and pronounced her sound enough to go home, as long as instructions were followed in her care.

"I don't understand what happened," David had said. "She seemed fine before I left for work."

The physician, an old-school sort of guy, had philosophically responded, "Sometimes something is there, even if we don't see it." More resolutely, he stated, "It's possible the ear infections have masked a more significant problem. I've already had her records faxed from her regular doctor and reviewed them. Nothing in those records indicates a decreased lung capacity at time of birth or in follow-up visits. However, I do know she hasn't ever been taken into care for breathing problems before."

The specialist then asked, "Does anyone in your family have a history of asthma?"

"I do, actually," David replied. "I had asthma and severe allergies when I was a child, requiring injections. However, neither of my sisters had asthma or much in the way of allergies."

"It's possible it's hereditary childhood onset of asthma, and being obstructed by an infection. I'll need to see her in a week, after the medication has cleared up her lungs," the specialist had stated.

"Okay," David had responded. "What caused it to happen now? I mean, why would it happen at this particular time, instead of a month or two ago? I know I had my own lung problems from the time I was born.""

"I couldn't find a definitive cause," he'd said. "However, it's possible the extreme change in climate from the more humid southern California region to such a dry climate had an affect." Pulling out a brochure, he continued, "I want you to put a humidifier in your home. It should help prevent the children's sinuses and lungs from drying up, making them susceptible to illness. Also, it will allow for a more consistent environment."

The respiratory specialist had walked David to the door of his office, and cautioned, "Since these may be early signs of asthma, be careful around allergens. If she has anymore issues bring her directly to the emergency room and call me immediately."

David's reverie of the conversation was broken when he felt a hand on his shoulder rub, then slightly squeeze. Turning around, he smiled at Wendy, and breathed out, "She seems to be doing okay now… General Simms."

He followed her to the living room, letting her chuckle lead him. Joining in, he said, "I've never seen anyone take charge quite like that."

"Yes, well…" she said, feeling a bit awkward over the way she'd simply _managed_ everyone on their way home, she finally decided honesty was the best way to address it when she continued, "I can be a bit of a control freak at time." The smile did him in, and David wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Thanks for being _my_ General today," he said into her hair. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax for the first time since the fateful call. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stayed with Davey during the day. I don't think he could have handled being at daycare without Maddie. It would have been too much, and we're finally seeing some progress with him."

With her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes. Every night when Sandra arrived, a bit early to allow Wendy a couple of hours sleep, the DNA tech had gone to work. As soon as shift ended, she'd gone by the hospital, then over to spend the day with Davey, who had gone eerily silent since it all began. Glancing at the little boy on the couch, she smiled. For the first time in a couple of days, he seemed to be napping peacefully in the early afternoon light streaming through the windows. With her eyes closed, she was a bit surprised to find herself drifting in the comfort of being held.

It wasn't until he moved that she opened her eyes, feeling tired in every bone, and yawned hugely. "Sorry about that," she murmured.

Smiling, he quietly said, "You've been amazing through all of this. You're tired. Why don't you take my bed? I slept on and off in a chair at the hospital. You've been running nearly non-stop."

"That's probably a good idea," she slurred slightly, having difficulty keeping her eyes open. "Just for a little while, though." Once again, Wendy found herself asleep in his bed, only this time she'd opted to strip down and slip between the smooth white sheets for comfort. She was asleep before her head ever hit the pillow.

What eventually woke her at five o'clock that evening was the sound of a little boy's squealing laugh and the faint gurgling sound of a baby talking. Slipping back into her clothes, she made her way to the living room, carrying her shoes and socks. Smiling, she came up behind David playing on the floor with his nephew, and Maddie trying to eat a stuffed animal. Taking a seat on the floor, she smiled and said, "Hey guys."

"Wendy!" Davey exclaimed, as if he hadn't just seen her a few hours before. "Wanna play trucks with us?"

"I'd love to some other time, honey," she said, smiling at the boy. "Unfortunately, I need to get changed for work. Okay?"

"Rain check?" Davey said, surprising Hodges, and making Wendy laugh.

When the man sitting next to her gave her a curious stare, she explained, "I taught him that yesterday. He asked me if I'd got to the zoo with him again. I said I couldn't right then, but I'd give him a rain check on it."

Laughing, Hodges stood, and helped Wendy up. Walking her to the door, it seemed only natural to feel her arms wrap around his neck, and feel himself lean in a bit. The kiss was soft, sweet, and simple – something akin to a kiss of friendship. Holding for just a moment, he finally stepped away from her, as she made her way out the door. For the umpteenth time in two days, he wondered what he would have done, had she not been there to help him.

As he closed the door behind her, David thought about Wendy in a way he hadn't before. Somewhere along the line she'd started to become a friend, and he shook his head in wonder at the idea, a grin gracing his face. Making his way back to the kids, he happily played for awhile, until Sandra arrived, and he got ready for work.

----------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived back in his lab that night, Hodges sighed at the backup work in his box. If he had to guess, they either hadn't gotten someone to cover, or crime had sky rocketed in the last couple of days. Grabbing a file, along with the corresponding evidence for analysis, he read through the notes and started up the equipment.

Glancing over to her lab, he waited until she turned to him before smiling at Wendy. Once again, he contemplated what he should do, and sighed. Sometimes he truly wished he'd had a chance to really have a relationship before. He knew perfectly well how he came off to others, and most of the time didn't care. Then he'd met her, and seemed to make a constant ass out of himself. _I've always made an ass out of myself with girls,_ he thought self-deprecatingly.

Letting out a long breath, he turned when he heard Catherine enter his lab.

"So. Hodges. How are things going with your niece?" she asked.

"Better," he responded. "The medication is clearing up the infection. She's doing good."

"Well, welcome back," Catherine murmured. Before heading toward the door, however, she glanced over at him and smiled, "So you and Wendy, huh?"

"Hey Catherine?" Hodges called out. When she turned back in the doorway, he awkwardly asked, "I have a question. If I wanted to… um… thank someone. I mean, if someone has really gone out of their way… I have a friend, and I just…"

"David," she interrupted, laughing lightly. "Invite her over to dinner. Maybe give her some flowers."

Making her way out of the lab, she watched David grin, lost in contemplation, as he turned his attention to the DNA lab.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Thanks for reading. Please review, and let me know what you thought.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks to everyone for sticking in. I know it's been awhile since I updated this story. Hopefully, now that things have (fingers crossed) calmed down in my house, I'll be updating much more frequently.

Disclaimer – CBS/Paramount own CSI. I don't. I just really really like the characters.

* * *

It took him two shifts before he got up the nerve to ask her to come to dinner. Part of the issue was the dark circles under her eyes, and the awkwardness they made him feel. The second part of the issue was during that time, he'd managed to offend her twice. The first time had been when he'd made a comment regarding her ability to walk fast in high heels. In retrospect, Hodges figured he deserved the withering glare she'd given him.

The second remark had been inadvertent, and simply not taken how he'd intended it. He'd remarked on her lack of progress in the double homicide they were both working, while pointing out how he'd identified not only the crystalline substance as a form of silica, but even managed to track down the region where the desert grains originated.

He'd meant it as a joke when he said, "I told you Trace was the most important lab in the building." Apparently she hadn't taken it that way, though. Instead, she'd turned on her heels and walked away, but not before he saw the hurt in her eyes.

Sitting in the break room, he stared glumly at his bag of chips, finding the usual comfort of them almost mocking. Nothing seemed to be taking the ache from his gut, and he sat back on a heavy, almost moaning sigh. Turning his head slightly, he watched the familiar brunette make her way down the hall, and fought for resolve. Determinedly, he left his lunch where it sat and followed, as Wendy walked into the DNA lab reading a folder.

For several seconds, he stood poised on the edge of speaking, but unable to find the right words to say. It wasn't until she turned and saw him that he remarked, "I was just joking around. I didn't mean to imply you are not good at your job. I'm sorry." He withheld patting himself on the back for actually saying something decent, as he waited for her to respond.

His frown deepened though, when she stood there with no quick reply. The smudges from lack of sleep still lay dark against her pale skin, and he stated, "You look tired."

"Gee, thanks Hodges. Need anything else," she quipped back, a snarling smile on her face.

"No," he quietly stated, and began to back away. He made it three steps before he stopped for a couple of heart beats, did a one-eighty, and made his way back to her lab.

"Actually, you could come to dinner," he grumbled, the frown appearing on his face as a more permanent fixture. When she said, "Fine," with her own face frowning in response, he found the muscles in his face and neck relaxing.

"Good," he more quietly replied. The quiet smile that play on his lips had her own lips turning up, as well. Before he could even think about heading back to his lab, she said, "David? I'm sorry if I've been cranky. I'm just really tired right now." When she crossed over to the doorway, he received a close-up view of the deep shadows in and under her eyes, hidden so carefully by well applied make-up. The pang of guilt must've shown on his face, because she discreetly reached out, and touched his arm.

"When would be a good time for you?" he asked, and watched her smile grow.

"Tonight?" she queried, and he smiled wider.

"Tonight would be good."

That's how he ended up trying to figure out how to make something edible for both children and adults. Maddie was easy. Baby food and formula. However, months ago, Davey had hit a stage where on any random night _nothing_ tasted good… or those dreaded nights when he had his mind set on _one particular thing_ and nothing else.

"We're having pork chops, Davey," he said, flipping the pork chops in one pan, while shuffling around the vegetables in another. Glancing over at the thunderous look on his nephew's face, he added, "I'm not making you pancakes and bacon for dinner. If you want something different, I'll make you a sandwich."

When the little boy's foot stomped hard and the young voice yelled, "PANCAKES! I WANT PANCAKES!" Hodges looked down, and gave Davey _the look_.

"If you're going to throw a tantrum, I advise you to do so in your room," David sternly warned. When Davey threw himself on the floor and began kicking, David figured all the bad karma in the world must have built against him – because the doorbell rang.

Quickly making his way to the door, he opened it and had to yell, "COME IN," to Wendy. Leaving her to make her through to the living room, he stalked over, picked up the flailing child, and walked down the hall. Putting the boy on his bed, he said, "When you're calm, you can join us. However, if you want to scream, your door needs to be shut. Understand?"

While Davey continued to cry and scream, David made his way to the living room, quietly shutting the door in the process, so faint little boy cries and screams could be hear muffled through the walls.

"Having fun tonight?" Wendy asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah," he replied. "I knew this was coming, but I hadn't realized the set of lungs he's got on him." Glancing back at the kids' bedroom, he shook his head slightly and shyly grinned. "My sister told me on more than one occasion that he could scream. The last two nights, he's started throwing tantrums like this."

"I think it's the age and that he's getting comfortable in the new environment," Wendy replied, removing her black leather jacket to reveal a white tank top with burned orange low cut top layered over it. "He'll grow out of it."

As Davey's screams reached an all time high, Hodges winced and muttered, "God, I hope so."

Stepping closer to her, he reached out and swiped a thumb under her eyes, noting the dark smudges of fatigue had lessened. When she leaned into his hand, it felt natural to tilt his head and capture her lips in a brief, but satisfying kiss.

Closing his eyes he said, "I really am sorry about what I said."

Smiling in response she explained, "It wasn't you. It was all me." Stepping away, she took a seat on the couch next to where Maddie lay playing with on a mat with some mobile-type toys. Patting the space next to her, she waited for him to seat before she continued, "Remember how you called me a general? Well, when I need to deal with something, that's how I tend to be. Afterward, though…" Taking a breath, she reached for his hand, trapped his eyes with hers, and said, "I panic. Afterwards, I panic, and all the fear wells up in me."

With his free hand, he stroked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and stated, "I don't know if I could have done it without you. You've simply been here when I needed you and I didn't have a clue what to do." He placed his hand on her neck, letting his thumb rub her jaw when he very quietly and soberly added, "Next time let me help you. When you feel the panic, let me help you through it – no matter when or where. Okay?"

Leaning into him, she felt something that had been clenched in her chest release as he placed his arms around her shoulders and held her close. For a couple of minutes, they simply held. Eventually, David murmured, "It's been quiet for a few minutes."

Releasing her, she realized the comforting heat brought her more peace of mind than the last days, and missed it the instant it was gone. It was then she smelled it… smoke. David and his nephew were just exiting the kids' bedroom when the alarm went off.

"Oh no," David moaned, rushing to the kitchen. The meat was charred, and the vegetables had withered to a mass of blackened chunks. Flipping off the burners, he stared hard at the burned out pans on his stove. He gave him a mental kick, feeling particularly stupid at the moment, and turned to give Wendy a rueful grin.

The grin gave way to a wobbly, shy smile when he asked, "Does pizza sound good?"

Laughing, she looked down at Davey, whose eyes seemed to glaze over at the word 'pizza', and ruffled the boy's hair. "Pizza sounds just fine," she stated, feeling really relaxed for the first time in quite a few days. Grabbing her purse off the side table where she laid it, she produced a coupon and handed it to David, saying, "I love pizza. I always seem to have at least one good coupon with me at all times."

By the time the pizza arrived, Davey was bouncing up and down, chanting, "Pizza, pizza, pizza. I like pizza," while Wendy laughed. Deciding on a picnic of sorts, David laid out a table cloth in the living room and they ate while playing Chutes and Ladders with an ecstatic little boy.

At one point, Davey looked at Wendy, his face smeared with sauce and part of a black olive stuck to his cheek. "Will you come to my birthday?" he asked, grinning wide.

Questioningly she looked to David, who smiled and answered the look with, "He's going to be five in a few days. I was going to tell you about it tonight." Feeling a bit shy at the open desire to have her there, he added, "We're going out for a family dinner. We'd love for you to come."

"That sounds great," she laughed.

When she looked at the little boy and asked, "What would you like for your birthday?" David suddenly launched to his feet, gave an irritated glance at the ceiling, and muttered, "Hodges, you're an idiot." Making his way to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out the bouquet of wildflowers. Holding them behind his back, he couldn't help the slight heat that flushed up his neck, or the awkwardness he felt. He made his way to the living room, knelt down again to be at the same level as the rest of his family, and held them out to Wendy.

He ruefully said, "These are for you… to thank you for everything you've done for me. For us."

Her eyes misting at the gesture, she inhaled the scent of the flowers, but couldn't help the tears that slipped over. "Thank you," she sniffed, and mockingly laughed at herself. "God, I don't know why I'm crying. I don't cry." With her free arm, she wiped her cheeks and whispered, "They're beautiful."

Shuffling over to her, David wrapped and arm around her and felt Wendy settle into him a little. Davey, having gotten first confused over her tears, then bored when the two adults together took his turn and moved his token. He glanced at his sister who dozed after being fed and "burpled" as his mama used to call it. Finally, seeing that they weren't paying attention, he loudly announced, "Your turn Aunt Wendy!"

Wendy and David looked at each other, their eyes going wide over the little boy's use of "Aunt Wendy". She shyly grinned at the man in front of her, turned from him, and laughingly said, "Bring it on, Davey." When she took her turn, ended up sliding down a ladder way down the board, Hodges laughed and began his spin. The playful spirit continued, until Sandra arrived awhile later.

After tucking Davey into bed and giving him a good night kiss, David turned to find Wendy holding a barely awake baby in her arms. His mouth which seemed to always run when he least expected it to quietly said, "You look good with a baby in your arms." Meanwhile his mind ranted, _Idiot. Moron. Talk about a stupid thing to say_.

Smiling back at him, she replied, "I like to hold her. She's so curious. I may not be able to tell what she's saying, but she talks to me." Looking down at the nearly six month old child, she whispered, "Don't you sweetie?" and was rewarded with some babbling. Placing her down in the crib, Wendy stepped back and gestured for David to say good night, as she made her way to Davey.

David went through the routine of rubbing Maddie's tummy and checking her forehead for any kind of abnormal heat. He smiled wider when he heard Davey's squeals from being tickled by the brunette. They met at the door. When David reached out to turn off the light, he grinned lightly at Wendy when she clasped his hand in hers.

Sandra was waiting in the living room, and the adults talked for a few minutes.

"Davey's doing a lot better," she said. "He has really talked to me over the last couple of nights – he is learning to say things like 'I'm scared' and 'I'm sad'. It's a good step, and he has been sleeping through the night. When Maddie got sick, he was terrified, but he can say the words now and it's helped. He didn't withdraw as much as I expected."

David had known the good progress his nephew was making, but was grateful Wendy was hearing it as well. He knew she'd been concerned that Davey had gone so quiet while Maddie was in the hospital. When she let out a soft sigh, he took it as one of relief, and gripped her hand more tightly.

When the couple made their way over to the door, Sandra excused herself to give them some privacy.

"It sounds like Davey may not need the therapeutic babysitter much longer," she stated. "He's making great steps forward."

After first glancing back at the bedroom, David replied, "Yes. He's starting to say little things to me, although he has a ways to go still."

David grabbed the small bouquet of flowers and laid them on the side table next to her purse, and then picked up her coat and held it open for her. With her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she slipped into the garment. Leaning his cheek down against hers, he whispered, "Thank you so much for… everything."

When she turned around and kissed him it felt so much different than their 'date' alone. There was no awkwardness or hesitation. To each it felt the most natural thing to simply let lips touch, yield, and open up a world of possibilities. When they finally pulled back, he grinned into her lips, "I could get used to this," and felt her chuckle.

She stepped out of his house still chuckling, and made her way to her car. As David held the driver's side door open for her, she leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek before responding.

"So could I."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Okay, extremely short. Sorry about that. Life has been a bundle of insanity lately.

**X X X**

David Hodges strode into the lab, and anyone who saw him would have noticed the grin on his face and the arrogant manner in which he strode. Since most avoided him in this particular mood, as he could be obnoxious to be around, what they didn't know was it was his best defense mechanism.

Sitting at his desk after giving a few people some arched brows, he felt every fiber of his being vibrate. Lifting a hand, he wasn't particularly surprised to find his fingers shaking. After all, he was a man in terror.

Wendy stood outside his office, after receiving a curt nod before he entered. She'd almost blasted him there in the hall, when the man had actually blown her off in his snotty, "Yes, Simms?" But then she'd seen the look in his eyes… or rather the blank look.

Stepping into his office, and discreetly shutting his office door, Wendy asked, "What's wrong?"

Spinning around in surprise, Hodges stuttered, "N-nothing's wrong. I'm fine." An uncomfortable pause later, he asked, "How are you?" and wanted to kick himself in the head. _Stupid question. Stupid, stupid question._

Chuckling softly, she took a step toward him, and stopped just a couple feet shy of his desk. "I'm fine, David. Something's wrong with you, though."

Blowing out a long breath, he rushed the words, "Daveywantsabirthdayparty."

The chuckle turned to a gentle laugh when she took another step and quietly clarified, "Davey wants a birthday party?"

When David nodded dumbly, Wendy looked around. The windows in the office looking out into every other office and lab in the building allowed for no privacy. Leaning in just a few inches, she said, "I'm going to the locker room." Turning on her heels, she walked out of the room, leaving Hodges standing there staring blankly. It took him nearly a full minute before his mind cleared enough to get his feet moving.

Shutting the door behind, he found her leaning against her locker. The room was laid out in such a manner that it was split down the center with a narrow bench. Each side of the long narrow room was ranked with lockers. Standing on the other side of the bench from her, he felt fairly stupid over panicking at the mere _thought_ of a party for five year olds, but there it was. What made him feeling even more ridiculous was that he was terrified of holding the party his nephew had requested.

"I take it you said 'yes' when Davey asked if he could have a party?" Wendy asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yes," squeaked out before he cleared his throat and repeated, "Yes. He asked me when I put him to bed tonight."

Stepping forward, she said, "First off, don't freak out. Birthday parties are not the end of the world. The world is not going to explode."

_Yep, she's laughing at me_, ran through his mind, and David found he didn't mind so much.

"When's the party?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"You can't have it on his birthday. That's tomorrow. Maybe this weekend?" she suggested.

Blowing out a breath, he said, "Yeah. Okay. That could work."

Taking pity on the man in front of her, she asked, "Would you like some help?" and again received a mindless nod.

"Is his birthday dinner still tomorrow at five?" and yet he simply nodded once again.

Rolling her eyes, she finally said, "Hodges! Can you do something other than nod?"

Later, he blamed it on having gone brain dead. She didn't see it coming when he leaned across the bench, wrapped a hand around her neck and whispered, "Yeah. I can," into her lips. For just a moment, he didn't care that they were at work. It felt absolutely… perfect. And for about 30 seconds, all the panic in the world fled.

Of course it came back as soon as they heard the door open, and jumped away from one another red-faced and breathing hard to find Grissom staring at them.

_Stupid, Hodges. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Hodges blinked rapidly a couple of times hoping the image of his boss was just some sort of twisted hallucination. _Well… crap_ ran through his mind once he realized Grissom wasn't going away.

The quiet, "Do you the two of you have something you want to tell me?" had both lab techs turning an interesting shade of deep red.

"Umm, Grissom?" Wendy began, taking a half step toward their boss. "It's not what it looks like," she stammered. "I mean, it is, but it isn't."

"Wendy," David said, smiling shyly at her and stepping forward so he stood a bit in advance of her. "It's my fault, boss. It won't happen again at work." Glancing over to Wendy, he said, "Well, it _was_ my fault. You were just trying to calm me before I had a nervous break down, and I just sort of went off of instinct."

Laughing softly she cheekily asked, "Did it work?"

It was Grissom's clearing his throat that had both techs stiffening, remembering that their supervisor, the graveyard shift supervisor, was standing just five feet away. Neither knew how to take it when Grissom stepped into the locker room and shut the door behind him.

Smiling a little, he said, "I'm happy for the two of you." Looking a bit more stern, he continued, "Keep it out of the lab, though. It has little to do with policy, reputation, or anything else. You're allowed a life outside of here, but I'd hate to see it affect you professionally. Understood?"

As the two techs answered with "Yes, Grissom," their supervisor made his way out into the hall, making sure to close the door behind himself. He couldn't seem to hold back the grin, though, as he picked up his cell, dialed her phone number, and listened to Sara's laughing, "Hey, babe."

**X X X**

A/N – Okay, it's only a partial scene. I got this far and decided to go ahead and just post this. My life is going to be a tad less busy for a bit, so with luck I'll actually have time to update in the next few days.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Okay, apparently I was a moron for thinking my life was going to be a little less busy. I have 4 kids. Enough said.

**X X X**

David Hodges stood back and admired his handiwork in the living room. On one wall was tacked a classic Donkey cut-out, waiting to have a bunch of five year olds tack a tail on it. Hanging across the entryway to the kitchen was a long banner reading Happy Birthday in metallic cut out letters. Granted, it was tacked up at a weird angle, making it dip down a little, but Hodges had no great desire to try and re-hang it.

When the doorbell rang, he glanced at his watched, noted he still had a couple of hours, yet felt every nerve fire in panic.

Opening the door, he found a smiling Wendy standing on the other side, with an anxious little boy peeking around David and taking in the room.

"Balloons!" Davey squealed, running toward a bunch of inflated balloons, floating up along the ceiling, with strings hanging down.

Walking in, Wendy took in the Dora the Explorer motif. Pictures of Dora and Diego saying "Happy Birthday" were slapped all over walls, like a maniacal child had been given free reign with tape. Grinning, she turned toward the anxious man next to her and said, "You did good." While the streamers and such hung crooked, it was obvious David had spent a great deal of time and effort trying to make the house look good for his nephew.

"Thanks for taking him to lunch," David said. "Maddie's been napping for awhile, so I had a chance to do all this," he continued, sweeping his hand out to show off his work. As Davey tired of playing solo with a couple of balloons, he made his way down to his haven – the room where he kept the best of his toys – his cars and tracks on which to race them (quietly, of course, or he'd wake the baby).

Leaning in, she said, "I told you Dora would work better than a 'Love Boat' theme." When he flushed a little, she asked, "What is it with you and all the 80's shows, anyway?"

He shrugged and stated, "I guess I like that it's so… innocent… in a lot of ways. I like that somehow the guy always gets the girl. Right beats out wrong. Good and bad are clearly defined by their actions, not their roles. Everything's on the surface. You don't have to look deep. I understand it. The only people who could really see inside me were my sister and brother-in-law… and now maybe you." Shaking his head a bit, he added, "I can't read people, so I guess I'm always a bit on guard around them. When I watch _Dukes of Hazard_, I can relax." Pausing for a moment, he thought about his answer, and added, "Does that make any sense?"

The prickle of heat that flashed through him when she replied, "You'd be one of the good guys," had his lips turning up. Ducking his head, he felt suddenly shy, and stepped away from her stammering, "S-so, you think it'll be… uh… okay? I mean, the party. The kids… do you think… will they like it?"

Chuckling, Wendy walked in front of him and ran her hands up his arms. They had a max of fifteen minutes before the kids arrived. Six had been invited, and five were expected to attend. He was terrified, and while she didn't show it, Wendy was also a bit nervous. Working her hands up his shoulder, and then winding her arms around his neck, she said, "They're going to love it." Leaning her head against his chest, she closed her eyes while he rubbed her back.

"What are we doing?" he murmured, and she smiled. Tilting her head back, she replied, "Taking a moment for us." The kiss started off simple, slow, and sweet. When his hand stroked up her spine, she gasped at the sensation, and he took the opportunity to plunge. Eyes closed, pressed together, they indulged in each other. It was only a moment before the doorbell rang, and they groaningly pulled apart.

The languid smile he gave showed just how much he'd relaxed, until she said, "Um… I think they're arriving a few minutes early." At which point, he tensed.

Before opening the door, she said, "Relax Hodges. They don't bite… usually."

**X X X**

_It's over. Thank God it's over_, Hodges thought, sitting on the couch in a daze. _I survived_, came the victorious cheer through his head, and he laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Wendy asked, her voice quiet and fatigued.

"The party went better than I could have expected – thanks to your help. The kids have been fed, bathed, and put to bed. I'm exhausted. And I only got bit once," Hodges said, staring at the woman who sat, leaning lazily against his chest.

"There's always one," Wendy muttered, remembering the little boy who hadn't liked being put in time out for pushing one of the other children. Unlike the typical kid who would just scream 'no' or 'make me', this one had actually bitten David on his hand, then kicked him in the knee. The child had then burst into tears. Chuckling, Wendy added, "Oh yeah, there's always gotta be one that makes a birthday party interesting."

For several minutes, they just stayed where they were, admiring the monstrous mess of toys, popped balloons, wrapping paper, and random toy packages that lay strewn across the room. Wendy finally muttered, "I'll help clean this up."

David noticed the closed eyes and dark smudges forming under them, though, and whispered, "No. I'll take care of it tomorrow. I think I can manage one night with a hideous mess in the house."

When one of her closed eyes popped open and her brow raised, she stated, "David, you're one of the most obsessively clean people I know. For you to leave this, you must be exhausted beyond belief."

The hum in his throat had her grinning. "How long have you had problems sleeping?"

His answer of, "Since I told Davey we'd have a party," sent her into a fit of laughter, until he finally had to say, "Hey. It's really not that funny."

Looking back down at the smudges under her eyes, he asked, "How long have _you_ had problems sleeping?"

Her stillness was the first alert. The casual, "I occasionally have insomnia," was the second. What made him decide on his course of action was when she added, "sometimes it's hard to go to sleep when everything's so quiet."

For a moment, he just held still, and thought through the words in his head. _Would you like to sleep here_, he rehearsed in his head. The quiet wisp of their breathing filled the calm home, until he finally tilted his head down, closed his eyes, and instead asked, "Will you sleep with me?"

**X X X**

A/N – Sorry the chapter is so short. I just seemed the perfect spot to stop. I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Okay, okay. I know, another short one. Forgive me.

**X X X**

"Did you just ask me to sleep with you?" Wendy asked, feeling slightly stunned.

"Kinda," Hodges mumbled, thinking, _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Not smooth. Not what I meant. Oh crap._ "I meant, would you like to sleep with me here." Wince. "I mean, you said it's too quiet at your house, and it's not here, and so…" Leaving off, he let out a frustrated breath and muttered, "I give up."

Meanwhile, Wendy watched every form of emotion wash across his face, ranging from stunned disbelief in himself to frustration over his own words. Reaching up, a grin crossing her face as she realized the point he was _not_ getting at, she ran her fingers over his cheek and felt him wince.

He'd been expecting a slap. When she ran her fingers over his face, David couldn't understand why she was grinning. So he reacted by grinning in return, and wondering what she was thinking. It was natural for him to ask, "What're you thinking?" After all, the filter was completely shut off between his mouth and his brain at that point. He couldn't help his grin getting wider, because _hers_ widened at his question.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to stay the night here," she replied. Neither had to work that night, and scurrying after a houseful of five year olds had taken its toll on both of them. They'd worked the night before, so both were exhausted – their faces showed it.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he said, "Good. Okay. I can take the couch." He was shocked when she shook her head and replied, "David, we're both adults. Come with me." Grabbing his hand, she led him to the bedroom.

"Got something I can wear?" she asked the gaping man, only to receive in response a nod. When she chuckled at him, David finally moved to his bureau, pulled open a drawer and started rifling through his t-shirts. Pulling out a vintage _A-Team_ shirt and a pair of shorts, he handed them to her. When she got a full view of the cast of the 80's show, she shook her head, began laughing, and headed to the bathroom.

He grabbed his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and made his way to the other bathroom. By the time he returned, she was already in the bed. Nervously, he made his way to the other side, and silently slipped under the covers.

Turning toward him, Wendy asked, "Are you planning on ever speaking again?" and laughed when he nodded.

Finally getting the gist of her statement, David chuckled in response and said the first thing that came to his mind. "I've wanted to see you here so many times, this seems unreal." Wince. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap_, ran through his mind again. Closing his eyes, he know _for sure_ she was going to slap him this time. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and stared straight at the woman sound asleep across from him. Reaching out, he stroked her cheek with his knuckle and whispered, "Good night."

Flipping a switch that cast the room into night, Hodges settled under the blankets, facing her and fell asleep himself.

**X X X**

The thing about being single and having a large bed was that there was plenty of room to move. Wendy and David both had a tendency to sleep smack in the center of their beds. He figured this was how he ended up waking with the brunette laying on top of him. Usually he slept on his side or face-down in a pillow, but waking up with her hair sprawled across his chest, and her t-shirt rising and revealing the pale skin around her waist wasn't bad. For several moments, he simply relished the feel of having someone there with him.

Only a few times had he ever had someone crawl into bed with him, and that had been as a child. Several times, Em and Maddie had come to his room when there'd been a thunderstorm, asking to stay with him because they were scared. He'd always let them, even knowing he would end up sleeping on the cold hardwood floor. His parents had never been the type to let their kids snuggle, so the three of them had learned to do for themselves.

"You're tense," he heard Wendy whisper, and he glanced down at her.

When she asked, "What're you thinking about?" he didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or relieved when he gave his frank response, without filtering the bitterness from his voice.

"We were never really loved," he stated. "We were wanted… maybe to show off as you would a toy. We were given the best of everything. And we were never really loved. Not even Maddie, although my parents doted on her. They may have 'grieved' over her, but they never talked to us or wanted to spend time with us. They never held us close. When the monsters in our closets came out to play and we ran to their room, we were reprimanded for being scared – acting like a frightened child." Letting out a huffing, mirthless half-laugh, he added, "We _were_ frightened children."

In that moment, thinking of his two sisters, both angels in his eyes, confusion swept through, and absolute fear intermingled within it. He'd never said those words aloud, not even to Emily or her husband, Bryce. David had never even allowed himself to even think those words.

Scooting out of bed, he shook his head, yanked open a drawer, and grabbed some clothes. Heading into the shower, he ran the water as hot as he could stand it, stood under the spray, and placed a hand over his chest. The ache that had settled there in the last few moments overwhelmed him until he shook. Laying his head against the tile wall, he inhaled a few deep breaths. Eventually calming, he finished the shower, dressed, and walked out to find Wendy sitting on the end of it, already dressed.

Feeling awkward, he avoided her gaze when he sat down next to her and whispered, "I'm sorry." Shaking his head, he added, "I don't know what brought that on."

"Change can do that," Wendy replied, leaning lightly against him.

"I'm feeling like an idiot right now," he stated in response. "Everything is muddy and murky, and it's hard to clearly see much of anything."

For a moment, they sat in silence, and for the first time, Wendy began to feel insecure about where they were going… what they were doing together.

"Maybe we're moving too fast," she whispered, her heart racing at the thought that he might agree. She was trying to give him an 'out' and prayed he didn't take it. Somewhere along the way, she'd started falling for him, and was terrified of what he would say.

When they heard the sudden crying over the baby monitor, Hodges stood up without ever answering. Maddie, who thankfully now slept through the night, was awake and demanding attention.

David, lost in thought and aching from her words, made his way to his niece and the typical morning routine. _Wendy thinks we're moving too fast. She doesn't want to be a part of our lives anymore_, ran through his head repeatedly as he saw to the baby's needs. He felt like his chest was about to explode.

He didn't hear Wendy leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** – Okay, sorry for the delay in getting this out. I hit kind of a block on this story. I'm hoping you find this chapter tolerable.

**Disclaimer** – CBS/Paramount own CSI. I just like to borrow the characters.

**X X X**

David walked robotically into work that night. When the babysitter had asked what was wrong, he'd managed to deflect the question and make his way out the door. He'd spent the entire Sunday wondering what he'd done wrong. For hours, he'd gone through the entire day before, as well as the night. She hadn't been upset when he'd asked her to stay. The only thing he could figure was that maybe who he was and where he'd come from was too much for her. The part of him that had been expecting it almost breathed a sigh of relief that she'd finally slammed him with the hammer that always seemed to be over him. He no longer had to wait for it to happen.

Standing over the microscope, he looked unseeing at the fiber under it and sighed. _I guess maybe I'm only good at work_, he thought, and decided he'd better focus before Warrick came in wanting results. He couldn't help but glance over to Wendy's lab, though, where she worked away at whatever evidence had been dropped off.

An hour later when Warrick stopped by, Hodges handed him the results, gave him a quick verbal report on his findings, and went on to the next sample without another word. With the passing of each hour, he simply withdrew a little farther into himself. Anyone who had known him as a teenager would recognize the solitary person, as he'd always been overly self-contained through high school and college. It had taken a lot for him to learn to be outgoing.

His shift was nearing its end, and David looked around his desk for something to do. The deck was clear, as he'd even managed to process some samples left by Days. The reports lay neatly on the corner of the desk. Glancing at the clock again, he sighed, noting he still had five minutes. Normally, he'd spend the time in the break room, but he had no real desire to interact with anyone.

When he heard someone knock on the door, he turned to find Catherine leaning against its frame.

"Yes, Catherine? Did you need anything else from the soil sample you gave me?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes giving away a hint of concern.

"I'm perfectly fine," he stated, schooling a smile on his face. "Why?"

"You've been… nice to everyone today," she said, for lack of a better way of explaining. "You haven't been a smart ass or given anyone a bad time. I just wondered if you were okay."

Puzzled by her response, he reiterated, "Yeah, I'm fine," and glanced at the clock. Deciding that taking off two minutes early wasn't a crime, he stood up from his swiveling chair and said, "As a matter-of-fact, I'm just heading out." As he passed her in the doorway, he nodded, gave her the same schooled smile, and said, "Have a nice day."

In the locker room, he grabbed his stuff from his locker, and made his way out of the building, having successfully avoided Wendy all day.

After dropping the kids off at daycare, he made his way back to his bedroom and stripped down. Laying in bed, he stared at the ceiling for over an hour. At one point, he actually picked up the phone to call his brother-in-law, Bryce. Placing the receiver back down, David closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

Bryce was probably one of the best people David knew. They'd roomed together shortly after David moved out to go to college. Living in a dorm, you get to know your roommate, whether you want to or not. Small spaces with little room to do much besides eat and study did that to its occupants if they spent much time there. Bryce and David both had a goal, and it happened to be the same – be the best in their school of study.

David was only seventeen, but his parents had been thrilled when he'd informed them he wanted to move away from home. He was 'allowed' to come home on holidays, and approved weekends. Most of the time, he just went home to see Em and make sure she was doing okay. Then one Christmas, his parents decided that maybe it would be better if David stayed at the school. It made him proud when his fifteen year old sister pitched a massive fit. David didn't end up going home for Christmas. Instead, they shipped his kid sister to him to stay for a few days.

When Emily and Bryce set eyes on each other, David had to grin. His sister may have been a couple weeks shy of sixteen, but still… they were starry eyed over each other. That night, Bryce pulled him aside and said he needed to do the honorable thing and find someplace else to sleep while Em was visiting. David still grinned over the conversation.

"_I'm staying with Baxter down the hall," Bryce resolutely stated._

"_Why?" David asked. Their dorm room was small, but he'd split the room in two sections for privacy, placing a screen in the center. A cot had been pulled in to make room for his sister._

_Staring hard at the ground, Bryce finally huffed out a breath, raised his head and used a hand to pull his straight brown hair out of his eyes. The two young men were the same height, so they looked each other in the eye. "If you had any idea what I'm thinking of when it comes to Emily, you'd probably punch me," he stated. "I can't guarantee I won't touch her if she's in the same room."_

David, thinking back on the memory of this, laughed out loud in memory… because he hadn't just punched him. He broke Bryce's nose; and then helped him up. When Bryce had just grinned, blood streaming down his face, and said, "I'm going to marry her one day," David hadn't known precisely _what_ to feel. But Bryce's intentions had been honorable. He wasn't sure if it was a problem or not that his barely eighteen year old roommate was in love with his nearly sixteen year old sister.

This became the typical routine over the next few years, though. David would go home on Thanksgiving, and Em would visit him for Christmas. Summers were split between his parents' house and his apartment. Either way, summers were spent with Emily. Every time she came to stay, Bryce moved out. They started dating when she was seventeen. He'd just graduated from college with honors and been offered a job when they married – she was twenty and he was almost twenty three.

Sighing, David broke from his reverie smiling. His sister had married his best friend. Even after having met their parents, Bryce hadn't run screaming from the room.

Giving up on ever sleeping, David jumped in the shower and let the warm spray wash away the tension in his shoulders. Throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, he made his way to his car and drove out to the Nevada desert. Finding a trail leading out into the middle of nowhere, he parked the car, grabbed his water bottle, and just started walking.

It was hours before he made it home and picked up the kids. When Davey asked, "When is Aunt Wendy coming to visit?" David felt his heart clench in pain. Softly, he replied, "I don't know, buddy."

Making his way into the house, David got the kids bathed, fed, and ready for bed. By the time Sandra arrived, he was exhausted and it showed on his face. His eyes were bleary, with dark circles under them.

That night's shift ended up being extremely long. Not much had come in for processing, so he spent most of his time hunched over his computer. Withdrawing further into himself, he did his job, and simply went home.

It wasn't until a couple days later that Catherine finally cornered him in the locker room, and shut the door behind her, holding it closed. She figured they wouldn't be interrupted there, and after seeing the performances of the DNA and Trace techs over the last couple of days, something had to be done. The lab wasn't the same without Wendy's perpetual smile and Hodges' smart-assed sucking up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Okay, I apologize for the lateness in this particular update. Honestly, I felt like I wrote myself into a corner and went "duhhhhh". I hope this is a decent addition. Now that I've got a clue what I'm doing, and I've finished the major fics in my life (aka Legacy of Paradise, which I spent forever on), I can actually do a little more with this.

**To those of you still reading this… thanks for reading.**

**C S I**

Leaning back against the locker room door, Catherine regarded the bleary-eyed man in front of her. She'd watched his normally sallow complexion go completely gray over the past days and wondered if he really knew precisely how he looked.

"You know, Hodges… I'm concerned," she stated, as he turned from his locker, quietly clicking it shut and taking a seat on the bench, twisted to face her.

"About what?" he asked, trying to dig through his mind over the past few days and the cases he'd handled. Everything had been completed, reports had been filed, and the chain of evidence had been followed. For the life of him, as his heart began to pound over the thought of screwing up, he just couldn't find anything wrong in his procedures. "What did I do?"

Catherine sighed over the slightly edgy and defiant, yet worried look that graced the man's face and said, "David, you haven't done anything wrong. In fact, you've been easy to get along with, a joy to be around at work, and in general given all of the CSIs a great deal of respect and integrity in your efforts these past few days."

Watching a look of puzzlement run over Hodges' face, Catherine moved forward to sit next to him on the bench and drew in a deep breath of fortitude. _I can't believe I'm about to say this_, she mused before a sly grin crossed her own features. "David, I'm starting to miss the old you… the one that challenged my patience and my temper. It's just _weird_ not having you sucking up to Grissom, Ecklie, and myself, or trying to put the rest of the CSIs in their place. It's not the same."

Frowning and feeling a little embarrassed, he stared down at the non-descript wooden bench centered the length of the locker room. Time ticked by as his numb brain searched for something to say and simply gave up when fatigue robbed him of thought or speech. Instead, he continued to stare blankly, until Catherine put her hand on his arm and squeezed lightly.

"Do you want to talk?" she quietly asked. "I may be known as the gossip of the lab – and yes, I'm aware of this reputation – but I can listen and keep my mouth shut. I have so far when it comes to you and Wendy. Although… people are starting to suspect something, since both of you have been so quiet and out of sorts lately."

When Hodges' head whipped up, Catherine knew she'd grabbed his attention. This was confirmed when he asked, "Is she all right? Is something wrong?" He'd purposely avoided any contact with her – had even schooled himself not to look in her direction by putting a stack of books on the shelves facing her lab. _If I missed it and she needed me…_ he thought to himself, leaving off the self-scolding, which he would certainly administer once home.

Catherine watched emotion flow over his face, until he schooled his features and let out a long, slow breath. Once he refocused, she said, "There's something off with Wendy. She's not laughing or smiling at everyone. Her curiosity has sort of dwindled over the past days. It's not hard to figure out there's something going on, but she doesn't talk about it here." Catherine waited until she'd captured Hodges' eyes with her own before she said, "The fact of the matter is, I've watched the two of you dance around each other for days now, avoiding each other."

Breaking visual contact with the CSI, David rubbed the burning eyes, and mildly wondered if they were blotched red, as he contemplated Catherine's words. After staring at the wooden bench until the scratches on the surface became nothing but a blur, he raised his head and quietly stated, "I'm pretty sure I scared her away." He shook his head when he added in a defeated, hushed tone, "I shouldn't have talked about Bryce and Em. I think it scared her. She said maybe we need to slow it down, and it felt pretty final when she said it." He closed his eyes when he continued, "It's pretty obvious she was breaking up with me."

Hodges went back to staring at the bench when he murmured in a self-deprecating tone, "I guess I should've expected it."

For a couple of minutes, Catherine just watched the man in front of her slump his shoulders in defeat and wondered what he'd meant by that last statement. A frown crossed her face when Hodges stood up and began to collect his things together. As he pulled on his jacket, she finally asked, "Why would you expect it?"

He contemplated his answer, seeking for but unable to find the right words, so he went with his gut. "Catherine, have you really looked at me? Do you even see me? I'm not much of a 'catch' and I never will be." Smiling a little sadly, he said, "To tell you the truth, getting Wendy to notice me was a pipe dream, and for a minute I let myself believe it was possible…"

"Look," he said, "I have to go. I need to get the kids to daycare, and I need some sleep." Raising his brows a little in question, he asked, "Is there anything else?" and watched Catherine shake her head 'No'.

As he sedately walked from the locker room, Catherine watched and wondered how someone as obviously intelligent as David Hodges could be such an idiot.

**C S I**

Wendy caught the sight of Hodges heading in the direction of the locker room, and decided to wait until he left for home before gathering her things. The backlog was done, as she'd found herself rather productive during the entire shift. Two cases involving multiple blood samples had kept her from dwelling over the past few days, but she still felt hollow. After nearly fifteen minutes, she began to wonder whether or not she'd missed his departing the building, as he would've had to walk right past her lab.

The question was answered when he made his way down the hall and paused directly in front of her lab. He glanced over and acted as if he was about to say something before shaking his head, and continuing on his way. In that moment, the glass barrier between him and her seemed to be a shield, cutting any connection between them, and her stomach began to ache at the thought.

_It's time to go_, she thought, moving from her lab. Opening the locker room door, she was surprised to find Catherine seated on the bench, looking puzzled, yet… determined.

"Hey, Catherine," Wendy said, opening her locker just down from the blonde CSI. Out of polite reflex rather than real interest, the DNA tech asked, "Long shift?"

"You know," Catherine eventually said, "the two of you are real morons at times." This immediately grabbed Wendy's attention, as she peeked from behind her locker door.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked, trying to smile, but failing miserably under the perusal of the older woman.

Rolling her eyes, Catherine said, "So, you broke up with him. Why are you so miserable?"

At Wendy's disbelieving gaze, the CSI continued, "I can understand why he's miserable. He's been staring at you, trying to get up the nerve to ask you out since you started working here, but you…" Shaking her head, Catherine continued, "I just don't understand."

Picking her jaw up off the floor, Wendy felt a sudden rush of heat explode through her face – partly from talking to someone about her _personal_ business, and partly from the implications that it was somehow _her_ fault that Hodges didn't want to see her. Anger washed over her as she put a booted foot up on the bench and bent down nearer Catherine's level.

"How is it possibly _my_ fault that he wanted to break up with me?" she demanded, the anger taking control. In her mind, Wendy began shouting a dozen curse words that would never be uttered aloud, and wishing she could reach out and yank a fist full of the blonde's long hair from her head.

While the brunette raged, Catherine's mind began to whirl. Hodges said Wendy broke up with him. Wendy said Hodges broke up with her.

Before Wendy could do anything either of the women would regret, she was stopped cold in her tracks by Catherine's casual, "That's funny, because he thinks _you_ broke it off with _him_."

Standing, Catherine couldn't help the small smile that escaped at the sight of Wendy's own incredulous look. The young woman's mouth was open and a small hissing breath was slowly escaping into the echoing room.

"Hey Wendy? You know, the two of you might consider really talking," Catherine said, sauntering the few steps slowly toward the door. "I mean really, you might want to get your stories straight."

Before Catherine had a chance to open the door, she heard Wendy quietly ask, "What did he say?"

Smiling wide, Catherine turned around, leaned against the closed door, and said, "He told me you wanted time apart from him – that he felt like you wanted to break up with him." When Wendy's eyes grew wide, Catherine softened her tone and the smile faded. "Wendy, you might want to keep in mind everything that's happened over the last couple of months. He lost his sister and her husband. He gained two kids; one with medical issues. It's a lot for anyone to take."

Nodding a couple of times in acceptance, Wendy finally replied, "I'll talk to him."

Catherine turned and opened the door, stepping into the halls of the lab. Ambling towards her office, she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. _Score one for cupid_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Changing Lives  
Author: CSIGeekFan  
Author's Note: I know the writing has been short. Somehow, I took a turn toward the melodrama (still not sure how that happened, but I'm going with it). I hope you enjoy. If nothing else, leave me a note and let me know if the storyline's going okay. I know it's taken a bit of a turn toward the AU. :)**

Wendy sat in her car for what seemed a lifetime, staring at Hodges' front door. After leaving work, she'd stopped at a café and truly reflected on Catherine's words as she absently sipped coffee. She'd been so angry with the CSI for speaking out of turn, and a dozen times had wanted to throw daggers at the woman in her mind, until that anger gave way to heartache. Catherine's words couldn't help but seep deeper into Wendy's thoughts… which is how she'd come to be sitting in the heat of Vegas, with the air conditioning fading as it often does from ice cold to warm once the car has been turned off.

A long breath passed through her lips as she flipped her keys out of the ignition and opened her car door to the burning heat of the late morning sun that already made being outside oppressive and unbearable. Steeling herself, she made her way to the front door and raised her hand. Taking a deep breath of fortitude, she looked back to her car and decided backing away was an act of cowardice, so she pressed the doorbell.

For a moment she looked around and took note of the subtle changes the past couple of months had brought. The first time she'd come to David's home, the front had been bare, except for non-descript shrubs. The generic foliage was still there, but there were also pots of brilliant flowers interspersed among the edging.

Smiling, Wendy remembered David telling her about a visit to the hardware store that had resulted in Davey pointing out the pots of flowers to 'cheer up their sad front yard'. She'd chuckled because she could simply _see_ the precious five year old saying just those words, with an innocent and sweet look on his face.

A car passing behind her had Wendy's attention coming back to the fact that no one had answered the door. She hadn't taken more than a few steps toward her car when the door was swung open, and a bleary-eyed Hodges asked, "Wendy?"

Turning back, Wendy forced a smile on her face and turned back to the man in question. For a moment of awkward silence, she studied David. She recognized the t-shirt he wore as one of his favorite 'hang around the house' shirts – one he wouldn't be caught dead in public wearing, but he might toss on during a cleaning frenzy or to sleep in.

Unfortunately, as the silence continued, she felt her smile slip and ducked her head.

"Do you want to come in?" he quietly asked, still not fully awake, although his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest, and he was sure he had the _I'm an idiot_ look on his face. He hadn't been expecting her to just show up like this..

He moved out of her way as she made her way past into the living room. Wendy clutched her purse tightly in her hands and stood stock still, until David finally said, "Please. Sit."

Once she'd settled in the arm chair, he sat across from her. His mind was finally waking up, but he felt like he was still in some weird dream or fantasy. It was a lot like having some fantasy in his sleep and waking to the blaring of an alarm clock, leaving him still disoriented yet fully awake. Finally, he asked, "Why are you here?"

Wendy exhaled long and slow in a failed attempt to calm her nerves before she answered, "I miss you. I miss us. And I think maybe we didn't understand each other the other day."

A sudden surge of irritation had David pacing in front of the couch and he asked, genuinely bewildered, "How did I misunderstand? You made it pretty clear you didn't want to see me anymore. Why else would you tell me we needed to back off or slow down or whatever words you used?"

That irritation grew to mild fuming when he continued, "Your body language said it, too. You were backing off from me, and you know what?" At this point it seemed as if everything in the past month just settled on him and he felt… defeated when he said, "I get it. I know what you're saying. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't want to date me, either. I'm not a typical guy. I can be self-serving and irritating if you ask people at work. Add to that, I've got two kids." Finally stopping in front of Wendy, he looked down at the brunette and softly said, "I'm not much of what you want or need."

Had he just stopped before his last statement, he probably would have been fine. But that last sentence had her seething, "How do you know what I want or need?" Standing, she stood toe to toe with him when she added in a low angry voice, "Don't you _ever_ tell me how I'm feeling. The only time I've thought you as outright stupid is when you try to tell me who or what I am, because you're wrong. Because you don't see below the surface."

Surprised at the outburst of outright vibrating energy pulsing through her voice, he half listened, and found his own anger rising at _her_ last statement.

Very deliberately he took a step back. While he looked fairly calm and collected, it was the quiet tone of his voice that shook her a bit when he said, "I see all of you. Do you not get that yet? I see a beautiful, intelligent woman who is driven by compassion and kindness. I see a woman who likes the challenge of the job, but wants more from it because she's bored by routine and really wants to go for something that will let her be more of a problem solver. And while that part might terrify me, because it would kill me if you ever got hurt, it makes me proud to know you. Do you _really_ think you're that hard to read? If you do, then _you're_ the dumb one." He hadn't realized his voice had begun to climb in volume, until he nearly yelled, "GOT IT?"

"Oh, man," he murmured, when he realized she was crying. What was he supposed to do with a crying woman he was arguing with? He stared while tears poured down her face. Instinct kicked in, and he stepped forward, pulling her into a hug. While she cried on his shoulder, he called himself every foul name he could think of for creating the tears in the first place. His gut twisted a thousand different ways, but for the first time in days he could actually feel something other than the dull ache that had settled in his chest.

David was so lost in his bout of self-loathing, he didn't hear her mumbled words, but recognized that she spoke.

"What?" he asked into her hair, his eyes closed. "What did you say?"

Moving her mouth away from his shoulder, she quietly said, "I didn't want to break up with you, but you've been through so much. You're still going through so much. I just didn't want to add to it. I wanted to give you an 'out' in case you wanted some time. And you took it." Sniffing once, she pulled back so she could see his eyes when she softly added, "I'm in love with you, but I wanted to give you a chance to decide what _you_ needed."

"Well, damn," David muttered, dropping his chin and burying his face in her hair. His heart started beating and he couldn't help the grin when he whispered, "I've never actually been in love with anyone before, but… if it's this feeling of dread when I'm not with you or this feeling like I'm really alive when you're nearby, then maybe I am. My heart beats double-time at the thought of kissing you."

Dipping his head, he held his lips just millimeters from hers when he softly stated, "It beats triple time when I do this." A split second later his lips covered hers. When she opened her mouth a fraction, giving him access to taste the mix of coffee and mint on her tongue, he groaned. Picking up her hand, he laid it across his heart and continued the kiss, letting it overwhelm him. Finally pulling his head back, he found and held her eyes when he asked, "Do you feel that? Do you feel my heart?"

The thrumming under her hand had become harder and faster as time passed, and she whispered back, "Yeah."

For awhile they just stood there, staring at each other. Then David took note of the smudges under her eyes and the haziness in them. Pulling back, he felt something akin to grief seep through him as they disconnected.

Wendy finally regained her senses and she gave him a small smile when she said, "I made that offer and you walked off, David. I feel the same way, but you walked off, and so I figured…"

"But I didn't expect you to be gone when I finished changing Maddie," he retorted mildly, squeezing her hand.

While they both stood stock still, absorbing each others words, David began to grin. "You love me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied with a grin on her face. "You love me?" she asked.

Glancing down at his feet, for some reason he felt a bit shy in stating it so boldly. He'd made so many unintended comments or said it at times when the meaning could be obscured. He'd never just outright said those words, so his face felt a little flush and he got a goofy grin on his face when he said, "Yeah. I love you."

Her grin widened when she stood up on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Disengaging her hand from his, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder. On a sigh, she asked, "So… it appears Catherine was right. We _are_ morons."

Chuckling, he replied, "Yeah. Maybe. About some things." Breathing in her scent of subtle, musky perfume, mixed with the smell of her skin after a long day of work, he felt truly relaxed and at ease. Then the image of those dark smudges under her eyes came back to him.

Pulling back, he gripped her hands and walked backward down the hall and said, "I think the morons need some sleep, though. Let's go to bed."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI, but I can't help but have fun with Wendy and Hodges.

**Author's Note:** To those who have continued to read this story – thank you. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've had fun writing it. However, all good things must come to an end. I'd only intended this story to be 4-5 chapters to begin with. I hope you like how I've finished it.

**X X X**

David Hodges sat at his desk, pretending to work. So far he'd gotten little to nothing completed. Instead, he kept sneaking his hand into the pocket of his slacks and fingering the velvet box within. The plans had all been arranged, and his entire shift had been spent nervously going through the details in his head.

He frowned a bit as he thought over everything that he and Wendy had gone through – so much of it self-created, through miscommunication.

In the glass enclosed lab across from him, Wendy kept glancing at Hodges, watching the look of consternation on his face and wondering what was going on in his head. When he began to mutter to himself, she just stared, until Mandy walked by and laughingly said, "I think your lover-boy has lost his mind."

To which Wendy rolled her eyes and turned back to the microscope.

Even after all this time, she felt a little strange when people in the lab referred to David as someone so significant to her. Perhaps it was because at the office, she was at work, and work was something separate from her personal life. Maybe it was because they'd been through so much personal turmoil outside the office. Either way, it just felt weird.

Sneaking a glance once again, she watched him stare off into space, and she would have continued to do so if Nick had not come up behind her and asked, "So, what do you have?"

Forcing her attention back to the evidence she was working on, Wendy said, "Greg and I collected blood swabs from the spatter on the wall. We're waiting on DNA to run analysis. However, the current theory is murder-suicide. We'll know more once we dig into it a bit more." She couldn't help but sneak a peek at Hodges when she absently added, "We're waiting on Trace to finish some soil analysis."

"Good work, Wendy," Nick murmured. With a wave of his hand, Wendy watched the new graveyard shift CSI supervisor flipped open a file and began to read as he walked away down the hall.

A loud crash had Wendy's head turning rapidly, and she saw Hodges picking up the microscope that had just shattered across the tile floor. With a look of concern on her face, she stepped across the hall and lightly said, "Hey, what did that thing ever do to you?"

The rejoinder she'd been expecting came in the form of a mild "humph" instead of a snarky or sarcastic remark, as he picked up the parts.

Settling everything on his desk and thankful the larger portion of the soil sample he was analyzing still sat in a container safely tucked away on a shelf, Hodges looked at her. "Hey," he said.

"What's wrong?" she quietly asked stepping in front of him.

"N-nothing," he stammered, still so damn _nervous_ about his plans. He'd spent hours and hours arranging everything. It needed to be perfect. In his mind he could envision his suit and her dress; the minister was ready to perform the service, and reservations were made at a small restaurant with the intimate table. Everything just needed to be right. After all she'd done for him over the time they'd been together he wanted it to be absolute… perfection.

But in typical Hodges form, he didn't think before he spoke.

"Will you marry me?"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, when he heard his oldest son, Dave – who had arrived just seconds before – say, "Dad, you're an idiot. You don't ask mom to marry you in the _lab_ of all places." Standing next to their seventeen year old son was their teenage daughter, Maddie, and their youngest child, eight year old Michael.

"It beats the first time he asked me to marry him," Wendy murmured, kissing her husband on the cheek as she fingered the worn gold band on her finger. "I had just finished working on a decomp and was trying to get the smell off of me when he walked into the locker room and asked the first time around." Smiling wide, she promised herself not to get weepy over the absolute rightness of that day all those years ago, when she said, "He yelled it at me through the shower door."

"Ha ha ha," Hodges replied, smiling at the picture his family made. _God, they're all so beautiful,_ he thought in reverence and a bit of a prayer.

He watched humor fade from her eyes to shining contentment, an emotion he always felt to be highly underrated.

"Of course, I'll marry you, David," she replied.

"You're still taking her to dinner, though," Maddie warned, and turned in that manner that made all thirteen year old girls look a bit huffy and stubborn, with her beautiful long brown hair making a sweeping arc.

"Definitely," Hodges replied, sliding his hand into his pocket to once again finger the small container with the Mother's Ring… a gift with the birthstones of each child, and a reminder of their past, present, and… a future bright with possibilities.

"Good," their oldest son said. "I'm taking these two to a movie, and then we'll be out of the house for the night." Dave smiled wide at his parents and waggled his brows when he said, "So have fun tonight."

Which earned an "Ewwwwww gross!" from their youngest son.

David Hodges couldn't help but smile, though when Michael stepped into his lab, wrapped his arms around both his parents' waists and grinned up while chirping, "Happy tenth anniversary."


End file.
